Showtime at Mahora!
by OverNerd02
Summary: When the infamous Mahora academy is attack by the demons known as Phantoms, a Legendary Wizard comes to the school as a teacher and a bodyguard for the class of 3A, Saa Showtime Daa. Owned by me and Kamen Rider ZER0.
1. Now Class its Showtime!

Kamen Rider Wizard is own by Toei and Negima is own by Ken Akamatsu and Kodansha.

**"HENSHIN!" **Driver and Phantom speaking.

"Henshin!" Normal person speaking.

_"Henshin!" _Normal person thoughts.

_**"HENSHIN!"**_ Phantom thoughts.

* * *

**EP 1: Now Class its Showtime!**

'Magic in the past Magic and Science went Hand in hand but now Magic has faded into obscurity. But Now a force that Science can not stop has Risen In Japan. and It can only be stopped by one person... The Wizard!' The announcer said as the scene showed a street. We then see someone sitting on a street light. He was a young man with reddish Brown hair, he was dressed in a black leather jacket, red shirt, gray pants and black boots. He also had a strange belt with the buckle in the shape of a hand with its fingers pointing downward to the left. He also had a ring on his right middle finger with a black hand symbol in the center.

Said Young man was Haruto Souma and he was just starring at a powdered Doughnut in his hands before taking a nice big bite with a happy look. "Yum." he hummed to him self as he enjoyed his favorite food in the world. He then heard a chirping sound and looked over to see a red mechanical bird with a rind in its chest. "Ah Garuda found some already?" he said as he put the Doughnut away in it's bag. He then placed his hand to his belt buckle.

**"Connect, Please!"** a voice said as a large red Magic circle appeared in the air. He hen put his hand into the circle and pulled out a full sized Motorcycle he let fall to the ground below. And it landed perfectly. Haruto then jumped off the light post and landed perfectly on the bike as he put his helmet on. He then drove off.

-Mahora Academy (Girls Shower Room To be Precise)-

Inside of a large bathing Room with in Mahora Academy's (girl) Dorm someone or something was swimming a lap around the pool. At First glanced it looked like a giant Fish except upon closer inspection one could see it was a girl in a fish suit?

"Asuna!" a cheery voice said as a girl walked in. She was short with long black hair, and was wearing a red Mahora School uniform. "Ah another one of your rituals to get Takahata-Sensei to like you." she said skeptically.

The girl now called Asuna then got out of the pool with the ridiculous fish suit on. From what one could see of her face her hair was red and she had two different colored eyes. One was dark blue and the other a marine green.

"You know this has got to be the strangest one yet." she said

"Well it's on the list so I tried it." Asuna defended.

"I see?" she said, "Well this aside come on we need to get to school."

"Oh crap I almost forgot!" she shouted as she ran off to change into her school close.

The Two girls then made there way to the train station the took them to school. Asuna was running while Konoka was using in line skates to keep up. "Almost there... what's going on!" Asuna shouted as they came across a squad of police cars.

"Looks like some kind of emergency." Konoka said. "Let's go see." she said as she dragged Asuna with her.

"Why?" she asked as Konoka dragged her in after the cops. When they looked around the side of the wall the sight scarred the two girls.

They saw these gray creatures that looked like something put of a monster movie. They where beating up people who where commuting and the police officers, some of the officers fired off rounds but they where useless against the creatures.

"What the hell are those!" Asuna said in shock.

**"Wouldn't you like to know."** a smug voice said from behind them. The two turned around to see another monster behind them, only this one was taller and much more muscular it looked like a giant Blue Bull on two legs he was a Minotaur. He then grabbed them by there collars and dragged them out into the center of the large train station.

**"IT seems we found some fresh meat."** he said as he held onto the two.** "This one should do."** it said as it looked at Asuna. At that point they all heard the engine of a motorcycle that crashed in through one of the windows. the bike Ran into sevral of the grey skinned monster and then came to a halt. The rider then got off and put his hand to his belt buckle.

**"Connect, Please."** a voice said. As Haruto pulled out a weapon. It looked like a large Dull grey gun with razor edges on the top and bottom it also had a black device where the hammer of the gun would be that looked like a closed hand. He then aimed at the bull. Haruto smirked.

**"Who are You!?"** the Monster commanded. Haruto only "Humphed" as he spun around while firing the gun. The Silver Rounds flew at the monster and curved past Asuna's head hitting him on the left side of his head knocking off his horn on that side of his head. He screamed in pain as he dropped both Asuna and Konoka and stumbled back holding his head in pain.

**"Silver Bullets!"** he said as he felt the nub that use to be his horn. **"Bastard you're a Wizard!"** he said looking at the smirking Haruto.

"Wizard?" Asuna and Konoka said as they looked at the young man who was defying this monster.

**"Onore!"** the Minotaur monster shouted as he made a fire ball in his hand. He then tossed it at Haruto the attack exploding in a large plume of fire.

The girls looked on in shock the man who just saved them was up in flames. Then before there eyes the fire was began to be sucked into something. After a second they could see who was standing there Haruto was replaced by a new figure.

there stood a figure clad in a black body with red chest armor and a black coat that extended under his belt with two coat tails that hung like a cape. His shoulders where armored as well. He had red bracelets and anklets on as well. He also had a black helmet on the face was a red circle that had three silver V shapes covering most of his head, one was right side up and two where bend into two opposite sides with the openings pointing out making eye shapes. His silver belt had a large buckle with a circular face with a black hand out line in the center, there where also two switched on each side to switch the direction of the hand on his buckle. In his fight hand he had a large ring with a hand symbol in it.

His left hand had a large Ruby ring that looked like his face plate and it was absorbing all of the flames into a magic circle. After all the flames where gone he lifted his head up and looked at the monster.

"Saa Show Time Daa!" he said as he lifted up his left hand.

"Ehh a..a...Kamen Rider!?" Asuna gawked as she took out a magazine that had four different warriors(Kuuga, Fourze, Ichigo and Blade.) on it.

"What's a Rider doing here?" Konoka wondered as well.

"What can I say we get around." the Rider said as he marched closer to the monster. He only snorted and stuck his hands out ordering the Monsters to get him.

He only smirked as he pulled out his gun. (**Insert Song Life Is SHOW TIME!**) He then jumped up and kicked one across the face and continued to flip around kicking the monsters upside there heads. He then took his gun and blasted away several of the monsters. He then dodged one blow after another as he fired off more shots at the monsters. Some of them then swung at him with Spears. He kicked away on and grabbed the spear of another he then twisted the weapon under his arm and took aim at the monsters chest before he fired point blank. Sparks exploded as the monster was pushed back. He then took the spear and used it to smack another monster upside the head before he fired off more shots.

He then pulled then handle of his gun back and it folded into a sword. He then slashed left and right as he ran past the monsters and out into the streets outside. He blocked and dodged all there attacks while slashing and kicking all the gray monsters back.

The Minotaur monster then came in and swung with a large Halberd he swung downward but the Rider ducked away, Minotaur swung low but the rider jumped up and kicked him away. Minotaur then walked away as the rest of the monsters charged at the rider.

As the monsters surrounded the hero he changed his weapon back to Gun mode. He then flipped the thumb of the hand shape making it open up.

**"**

**COME AND SHOOT! SHAKE HANDS!**

**"** it said as he started to glow. The Rider then put his hand to the gun as if shaking a hand. **"Flame!"** it said it then started to chant Hi as he fired around in a circle.

"Sugoi!" Konoka and asuna gawked as they watched.

The rider then looked around for any stragglers before he pulled out a red cell phone. At that same time his red bird flew in and looked at him. "Hello, dear." he joked on the phone.

"Haruto your have to be more discrete." a girl said as she talked into her phone while looking at the Rider through a Crystal Ball.

"Well you try fighting off the Phantoms and Ghouls if you have a problem with the way I do it." the Wizard Rider said.

"Umm who's he talking to?" Konoka asked.

"his rider friends?" Asuna shrugged.

"Haruto who are those girls watching you?" she asked.

"I don't know?" he said as he looked over to them. "Well I should keep searching for that big bully." he said as he hung up and pulled out two new rings. he then slid the switches on his belt the other way. The hand then flipped over. He scanned the blue ring first.

"Unicorn, Please!" he then scanned the yellow one next. "Kraken Please!" two card then formed they and plastic peaces formed into two new creatures that looked like the respective creature called out and color of there rings he then plugged the rings into the corresponding one making them come to life.

"Okay you guys go and find the Phantom." he ordered as they all flew off. A red ring then appeared over him and made his armor disappeared as he stood there as him self again.

"Oi you." Asuna yelled getting Haruto's attention.

"Umm thank you Kamen Rider-san." Konoka bowed. "You saved us."

"Don't mention it it's just my job your friendly neighborhood Kamen Rider." he joked as he started to leave.

"Wait what the hell where those things?" Asuna asked.

"Phantoms." he said. "There evil monsters that seek to spread doubt, fear, and to destroy the hope of people." he said.

"How do you know?" Asuna asked.

"Because I have one inside me, lot's of people do. Phantoms seek to destroy the hope of people who have on known as gates." he further explained. "A Gate is a person who has magic potential with out having magic run in there family. And Even then a person with strong Magic back round are even greater targets. When a Gate loses all hope they lose control of there Phantom and are devoured by it allowing them to roam free in our world."

"If you really have a phantom then show us and being it out." Asuna told him. "And i still don't believe this magic fairytale."

"I can't bring him out without giving in to it and killing my self. No offense but I like living" he explained. "But how can you say you don't believe magic when you just saw it Asuna-chan?" he smirked.

"How did you..." she asked.

"Your home work is sticking out of your bag." he smirked. "So how's this for proof of magic." he said.

**"Connect, Please!"** his belt said as he pulled his bike out of a magic circle again.

"Sugoi." Konoka said, "That is so cool."

"Alright..wait if what you say is true then could me or Konoka be a gate?" Asuna asked.

"It's a possibility that could be why Minotaur was so interested in you." Haruto said. "That or he's you home room teachers who has fallen in love with you." he joked. "Now if you'll excuse me I need to go to a job interview."

"Wait what's your name Rider-san?" Konoka asked.

"Souma Haruto, 18 years old fresh out of high school and bored out of my mind." he joked as he rode off.

"I hope we never see that idiot again." Asuna sighed.

As Haruto drove he was being watched by a white robed man who's face resembled Wizard's mask.

"Haruto i look forward to your upcoming trials." The white wizard chuckled as he vanished.

* * *

At Mahora Academy, Asuna was sitting in her chair next to Konoka.

"That was cool." Konoka said still thinking of what happened.

"Your still going on about that?" Asuna asked annoyed. "Lets forget about it and get on with our lives we probably won't see that Souma guy ever again. Now lets just get on with it and wait till Takahata-sensei get's here."

"You and your unhealthy crush." Konoka said.

Meanwhile in a big office an elderly man was sitting in a chair looking over some paper work. "This one will do fine Haruto Souma his skills and power will be perfect." he then pressed on an intercom device. "Please let in Souma-san."

Haruto then walked in as he was munching on a Doughnut with Garuda on his shoulder.

"Welcome Haruto-kun." he said.

"Thanks Headmaster." he said as he took a seat in a chair as he munched away.

"So your a magic user?" he started off.

"Well I am a Wizard so yes." he said.

"Not just any wizard but Wizard the armored hero who fights off Phantoms." he said.

"Yeah." he said.

"So I would like to give you a job here as a security guard." he said.

"Security guard I could do that without having to come to work." he said.

"I mean metaphorically your job will be as a teacher. And will take care of all the students here who are Gates." he said.

"I see." Haruto said. "So when do I start?" he asked.

"Now." he said. "Takahata-san will you please Take Haruto-kun to his class."

"Yes headmaster." a man said he was around his mid to late thirties and dressed in a suit with some glasses hanging loosely on his face. "Follow me Haruto-kun." he said.

"Okay." he said. "Oh Garuda get back to work." he ordered as his bird flew off. Takahata then took Haruto to class.

"Oh by the way this class is the more lively so be careful." Takahata warned.

"What do you mean by that?" Haruto asked.

"You'll see what I mean." he said as he showed him. "Well this is it." he said.

"Cool." Haruto said as he moved open the door.

"Wait be careful." Takahata said but to late Haruto opened the door. But he caught the falling eraser and walked over the tip line.

"Well better luck next time." Haruto smirked. "Hi..." he started till he noticed that the class was all girls.

"I tried to warn you." Takahata sighed. "3...2...1...and 0."

Haruto was tackled by the girls.

"How old are you?"

Do you have a girlfriend?"

What's your name."

Haruto was bombarded with questions of the sort.

"I tried to warn you Haruto-kun." Takahata said. "Hello girls please say hello to Souma Haruto he's a new teacher her impressive for an 18 year old no."

"You!" Asuna said shocked.

"Ah Asuna-chan this is your school should have noticed from the similar uniforms." Haruto said as he was now sitting on the desk and none of the girls knew how he got there. "Ne Konoka-chan your here too awesome I already have two friends here."

"Its nice to see you again as well Haruto-san." She smiled.

"No need to be so formal Konoka-chan." Haruto said, "Well hello class I'm Haruto Souma your new home room teacher apparently." he chuckled.

"Teacher!" Asuna shouted. "What about Takahata-sensei?"

"I'm the new art teacher." he said as he left.

"Later Taka-chan!" Haruto said as he left. "Well let's see let's star class by greeting to know each other. Greetings I'm Haruto Souma, I love sweets mainly Doughnuts and I practice Magic." he said as he pulled out a bunch of roses for the girls that he handed out one by one.

"Thank you." Konoka smiled as she took one while Asuna took one threw on the ground and stepped on it. "Asuna that's very rude."

"Yes Asuna-chan you should be a lot nicer to a guy who just wants to be your friend." Haruto smirked. "It's not like your personality is making guys beat down your door."

"But the only guy she likes is Takahata-sensei." Konoka told him.

"No way!" he laughed, "Oh that's rich Taka-chan is three times her age, that's just a riot. Oh I'm sorry, but it's to rich what kind of girl is she." he said as most of the other girls all shared a laugh.

"I'm going to kill you!" She growled tackling Haruto into a fight cloud.

Then to everyone's shock Haruto pinned Asuna to the floor. "Baka, Asuna-chan you already saw me fight you can't beat me." he said bored as he sat on her. "And here I thought you might have been a challenge."

"Let me up and say that again!" Asuna challenged.

"Sure." he said as he let her up. She then punched at him but he kicked her punch away before lifting his leg up to her neck shocking her back a bit. He only shrugged as he put his leg back down he then ducked away from another hit before he literally kicked her but and made her fall down. He then planted his foot on her but pinning her down again.

"I win again." he said as he was cleaning his ear with his pinky.

"Umm is it a good idea for the teacher to assault his students like that?" A small girl with Blond hair asked.

"But I'm to going to let her hit me, besides she said she would win. And as teacher I'm aloud to discipline my students as I so choose." he defended. "Ne and you would be..." he started as he took the class roster off his desk.

"Evangeline A.K. McDowell." She answered as she walked up to him. "And i'll looking forward to seeing you in action disciple of the White Wizard." She whispered into his ear.

"Oh I see." he said playing it off like nothing. "So Asuna I shall ask you once will you be good and go back to your seat so I can get to know the rest of my students." but then he looked at Evangeline._ How does she know about my master? _He wondered. _Evangeline A.K McDowell...she might be dangerous._

"Fine..but get your hand off my ass prev!" She barked as Haruto did have his hand on her bottom.

"Oops," he said as if it where nothing. "Don't flatter your self Asuna I'm not looking for anyone at the moment. And if I was they'd be a lot sweeter then you." Asuna groaned and took her seat.

"No need to be so grouchy you know you'll turn into an old hag quicker that way." he said to her. "But it would fit you old Baba personality."

"Sorry about Asuna-chan see she has a problem with change." Konoka told Haruto. "She's really nice its just takes her awhile to show it."

"I suppose change is a lot to get use to." Haruto said as he had a memory come to mind.

Haruto was standing on a beach as a Solar Eclipse darkened the sky. A spiral of purple Flames surrounded him as people around him seemed to be breaking into monsters. Haruto then fell to his knees as a pair of Draconic wings sprouted from cracks on his back.

"Ore..." he said as he looked at the Eclipse as his eyes became slitted. he then stuck his hand out as if begging for help. He could feel something inside him wanting to be let out and it was something strong. "Ore!" he shouted as he closed his fist, he then put his hand to his heart as he was covered in a bright light.

"Well let's get started." Haruto smiled as no one noticed the short memory flash he had.

"Kay." Konoka smiled as she returned to her seat.

"So what do we do first?" he asked as he jumped over the desk and landed in the chair. "How about we have class out side to day it's a nice day." he said as he got back up. "Come on." he said as he jumped out the window and landed on the floor perfectly "ah you guys should take the stairs. I'm a professional performer so don't try to copy me."

"Humph showoff." Asuna scoffed as she and her classmates took the stairs.

Haruto was sitting in the schools large park like quad as the girls where all sitting around talking but most where staring at Haruto dreamily. Even some girl that weren't even in his class stopped to stare at him. To he siting on a bench as a bird was on his shoulder from a distance it looked like a robin or something. The light was hitting him from the right angle and to them it looked like something out of some kind of romance novel. But really he was just sitting there with Garuda on his shoulder, "You should get back to work little buddy. Pretty soon the girls will see your made of plastic." he joked as his Familiar flew off. Asuna then walked up to him.

"Ah Asuna-chan what brings you here?" he asked playfully.

"What are you up to?" she asked.

"Simple my job I'm Wizard so I need to protect people and make sure Gates keep there hope." he smirked with a shrug of his shoulders.

"All you have given me so far is very plain answers?" Asuna complained. "You say you have a phantom so how can we be sure your not working with them."

"Asuna." Konoka said. "Leave Haruto-kun alone he saved us. You should be more kind to him."

"But how do we know he's even on our side he has one of those monsters in him."

Haruto then looked at her his eyes looking more serious then ever. "I would never do that. Phantoms are sick creatures they destroy the hope of people, they truly are creatures of evil, but I will fight them and bring hope back to people. My burden is to have to keep one inside me, and use it's power for my own gain." he said quietly.

"Haruto-kun..." Konoka said.

"I promise you I would never do such a thing because I'm the one who will bring you hope." he said with a smile making both girls blush a little.

"Baka." Asuna said.

"Well I guess I am." he smiled again. "Ne are they always like this?" he said as he noticed more girls came to watch him.

"Well i would say no but then again we don't have most teachers who are close to our age." Konoka chuckled. "Say Haruto have you ever had a girlfriend before?"

"Well once and it got kind of serious but things didn't work out in the end." he said, "She just kind of vanished and when she came back she never gave me an explanation of any kind. But I'm over it, it's probably for the best things came up making me have to forget about that, mainly what led to me becoming Wizard."

"You mean a wizard?" Konoka corrected.

"Nope Wizard is the name of my rider form, the wizard destined to defeat the Phantoms ergo Wizard." he explained.

"Hmm so are you like the only one fighting Phantoms?" Asuna asked. "Aren't your follow Riders helping you as well?"

"Rider rule number one stick to your monsters regularly, unless your monsters starts causing trouble for another rider. Exception number two is if you fell like lending a hand then lend it, like just a few weeks ago I helped out another rider by fighting off some monsters for him." he explained. "We normally to busy to help each other out we have lives outside of fighting monster also."

"I see..well this is the heisei era." Asuna sighed.

'Asuna is a big fan of Kamen Riders, Metal Heroes and Super Sentai.' Konoka whispered into Haruto's ears. 'I think she would be nicer to you..but she seems to have gotten the wrong impression of you.'

"Hey here's a thought." he said. "How about I show you more of my Rider tricks you know weapons and stuff like that, I figure you guys could help me out like you know say I need to ditch and go fight off a phantom? What do you two say?"

"Really?" Asuna asked.

"We be happy to." Konoka smiled.

"Great." he smiled. "You want to come by my place later?"

"Sure." Konoka said.

"No way." Asuna said.

"Still want to go and flirt with Taka-chan?" Haruto asked as Konoka had a small laugh.

"No its just...i've never been to a boy's room before." She admitted.

"That's a shock." Haruto whispered to Konoka. "But it's not like I live there alone I have house mates. Well one room mate and then a land owner."

"Who?" Konoka asked.

"Oh then that's fine let's go." Asuna said.

"But class is still in session... ha ha." he laughed. "I made my self laugh, Okay off to my place!" he shouted as if it where nothing.

"Hahaha." Asuna laughed. "Class Prez won't like this."

"Come on." Haruto said, he then walked out of the school across the street and then down the block a ways. "Okay where here" he said as he stopped in front of a ring shop. "This is where I live."

"Looks..rather.." Asuna started trying to get the right words.

"a shop?" Konoka questioned.

"Well it has rooms up top to live in." he said. "Come on." he said as he opened the door.

"I'm home!" Haruto smiled.

"Welcome back." a man said as he was working in the back on a ring.

"Ah you brought people back." a girl said as she was sitting at the corner. "Girls I had no idea you where ready to date again. But two you know even your not that cute." she joked.

"Hey I'm not like that besides I'd much rather just date Konoka-chan." he admitted. "Asuna is crankier then most old hags."

"I'll let that one slide." Asuna sighed.

"I think she's warming up to you." Konoka whispered to Haruto.

"well I am a Wizard of fire you know." he whispered back. "So let's just sit back relax and watch some TV." he suggested.

"Kay." Konoka smiled.

* * *

The Centuar Phantom walked in an abandon building as if he was waiting for something or someone.

**"So you failed to drag out a new Phantom?"** a very rude and stuck up voice asked. Minotaur looked up to see a phantom who was all red and had a bird theme to him.

**"Phoenix-sama."** he said.

**"I sent you to go find a Gate to torment and what did you find a ringy Wizard."** he complained as he jumped off the railing.

**"I apologies but I have found her a one of a kind Gate she was able to escape my ability to detect her hope, but I was able to read enough of her mind to find out how to do it."** he said.

**"Are you sure now that Wizard has found you he will guard this girl closely."** a new voice said. They looked up to see a female Phantom she was purple with snake like hair on her head. She looked like the classic monster Medusa. She walked out of the corner.

**"Medusa-sama."** Minotaur said. (Irony no?) she then changed into a human form of a teenage girl with black hair and dressed in a purple dress. She also had a smug predatory smile on.

Phoenix then changed into a man with wild hair and a mustache. He had a red shirt and black pants on.

**"I have a way I know he him self can not detect us, he has other methods. And I have a plan to make the girl lose all her hope."** Minotaur said.

"Aw what a clever man." Phoenix smirked.

"As long as you get the job done." Medusa said.

**"I shall not fail you."** Minotaur said. He then marched out.

"This one will work!" Phoenix said.

"Baka." Medusa sighed as she left.

* * *

Haruto was asleep on the couch with a doughnut hanging out of his moth. He was sleeping on Konoka's shoulder and she had her head resting on his.

"You two fell asleep watching cartoons." Asuna said as she woke them. "Come on Konoka-chan we need to get back to the dorms."

"Sorry girls the trains have closed for the day." Wajima said. "You should stay here you can sleep with Koyomi-chan." he said as he kept working on a ring. "Koyomi?" he asked.

"I'm okay with it you can all sleep in my room I have a few spare beds." she said. "Since your dorms are only accessible by train it be easier to stay here then head back."

"I'm okay with it." Konoka said.

"Sure I guess this will be fun to run into Lincho's face." Asuna said, As at that moment Garuda and Unicorn flew in and were very hyped up.

"What's wrong?" Koyomi asked. she then pulled out a crystal ball. It showed her Minotaur attack the security guard to the Girls dorm, where Asuna and Konoka live.

"Oh no he's at our dorm." Konoka freaked out.

"Hmm really he's trying to lure us out...or Haruto." Asuna said. "But seeing as you explain he's after either me or Konoka."

"He seems after more then that." Koyomi said.

**"This place is full of gates I hit the jack pot!**" Minotaur shouted from the Crystal ball. **"Who needs one when I can bring back tons of new Phantoms!"**

"So most of my students are Gates." Haruto said. "I see I was hired to protect a whole lot of Gate's. Yosh I have a lot of Hope to spread!" he said as he tossed on his jacket. "It's Show Time!" he winked as he walked out the door.

"Is he always this...excited?" Asuna asked.

"Yes yes he is." Koyomi sighed.

"Yes but it is entertaining." Wajima said.

"..I'll go with him konoka stay here. "Asuna said as she ran after Haruto.

"Don't do something dangerous remember it's Haruto's job to fight Phantoms." Konoka called out.

"Just make sure he doesn't reveal him self to other students!" Koyomi added. She then pulled out her Crystal Ball. It showed Minotaur looking for someone on the grounds of the girl's dorm it then spotted a girl walking away with several books in her hands.

"Oh no that's Nodoka-san!" Konoka gasped.

* * *

Haruto was riding to the Girls dorm while Asuna was running a ways back. Haruto then jumped off the bike and ran on to the dorm grounds. Haruto then saw Nodoka with Minotaur not far behind. "What how does some one miss that!" he said. "Oi Look out!" he shouted as he pulled out his WizSwordGun. Nodoka then turned around just as Minotaur was shot. But she ended up tripping and falling down a large series of stairs.

"Kuso!" Haruto said as he tossed his weapon away. He then ran and jumped just in time to catch Nodoka mid air before she hit the hard ground. They then tumbled along the ground for a bit before stopping. Haruto was on the floor his shoulders hurting from the touch down. Nodoka, well she was still processing what happened.

A, she heard her new home room teacher warn her of something. B, she saw some monster explode in sparks behind her. C She tripped and fell to her supposed doom. D she was saved in the nick of time. E, she is currently lying on the chest of one Haruto Souma.

"Nodoka!" A voice shouted as Nodoka's two friends ran up to her and Haruto.

"Nodoka?' Haruto said as he laid there. "So that's you name it's a pleasure to meet you." he said "You know you can get up your now this moment might cause a scene."

"...rr-r-right." She stammered as she ran to her friends.

Haruto then flipped to his gut and got up as Minotaur fell in front of him.

**"Damn you!"** he yelled as he kicked him away. Haruto tumbled across the ground as he coughed up bile, his breath was gone. **"Not so tough with out your armor Wizard!"** he snickered. He then raised his hand to punch him but Haruto jumped out of the way as his fist slammed into the ground leaving a crater.

'Damn I don't have an opening to transform.' Haruto cursed in his mind. 'I need a distraction but I don't have one that won't put the girls here in trouble.' he groaned. At the moment he had no way of transforming in time.

**"It's time I payed you back for this you Magic Prick!"** Minotaur shouted as he pointed to his broken horn. He then started to punch Haruto across his face but left little damage beside the amount of strength he showed. He kept hitting him and backing him into a wall.** "You give your life for these brats and for what!"** Minotaur shouted as he kept punching him. **"What do you get out of this huh!?"** he said as he slammed him into the wall as he started to punch him even more. **"What a sense of pride for helping weaklings, or wait do you feel like it will change what you are!"** he said as he punched him across his face. **"Face it the end of the day your just one step away from being just like us! A monster not fit to live with these pathetic humans! So just give in and let that Phantom out!"** he said as he punched him in the gut making Haruto spit up some blood. **"How can there be someone so stupid as to fight their own inner demon!"**

Suddenly an engine roar was heard as Asuna riding Haruto's bike rammed into the Minotaur. "Hurry up Sensei!"

"Sorry I need to catch my breath." he wheezed as he got up. "God that hurts. Okay getting up!" he said. He then put on a new ring on each hand. He then put his right hand to his belt buckle.

**"Driver On! Please!"** his belt said as it turned into his belt he had in his rider form. He then flipped the hand over to the other side.

**"Shabadoobi Touch To Henshin! Shabadoobi Touch To Henshin!"** his belt chanted in a hyped up voice waiting for Haruto to change.

Haruto then raised his left hand as it had a large ruby ring. He then slid his hand down it making two goggles come down and make it look like his helmet. "Henshin!" Haruto said as he scanned his hand over his belt.

**"Flame Please!"** it said he then shot his hand out making a magic circle form to his left side. **"Hi, Hi, Hi Hi Hi!"** it said as he swiped over his body he was covered in small flames. He then put his hand down as Haruto was replace by his Rider form.

"Sa Show Time Da!" he said as he walked up to Minotaur. He kicked away Minotaurs punch before delivering one to his face. He then flipped back while kicking him in the chin. As he landed he placed a new ring on his right hand and flipped it his belt again.

**"Connect Please!**" it said as he pulled out his gun which he fired point blank at Minotaur. He then set it to sword form as he blocked slashes from his Halberd. He then kicked him as he slashed him across the chest. But Minotaur blocked him. Wizard then stabbed his sword forward as Minotaur did the same. wizards sword went through his Halberd breaking it apart. His sword struck Minotaur in the chest making him fly back.

"Good job Kamen Rider Sensei." Asuna cheered.

Minotaur then got on all fours and charged like a bull at wizard. Minotaurs horn aimed right at his chest. Wizard used his sword to block his horn and hold him back, but he was pushed back regardless.

"Wow! Wow!" he said as he was pushed back. He then jumped over him as he kept charging. "Ole!" he said as he held up his coat tails like a Matadors cape. Minotaur then took it and charged at him. He then moved out aft eh way as he slashed him across his back making him fall to the ground. "Toro! Toro!" he called goading him on as he dodged another charge. "Ole!" he said as he raised his hand up in the air and bowed. He than slashed Minotaur as he tried to sneak up on him. "Ole!" he cheered as he blew kisses to the fake crowd.

"Behind you!" Asuna shouted as a few Ghouls hit Wizard from behind.

"I should have been more careful oh well revenge later." he smirked. He then got in a ready pose. His ring glowing. He then kicked all of them upside the head as magic flames covered his feet. All The Ghouls where then covered by his magic symbol and exploded.

**"Haha!"** Minotaur shouted as he fired of fireballs at Wizard.

"Let's try this then!" Wizard said. he then replaced his left ring with a blue Sapphire one. He then flipped his belt back to the transformation side.

**"Water Please!"** it said.** "Sui, Sui, Sui, Sui, Sui!"** it chanted in a jazz tone as a blue symbol appeared above his hand and went down as water splashed all over him. He was the same but his anklets where blue he had a new chest plate that looked like several blue diamonds shape's all connected together at there points. Hie helmet was different also he had a diamond shape instead of a circle like before.

**"Elemental Change!"** Minotaur shouted shocked.

"Hai Ikuze!" he said as he put a new ring on his right hand and flipped his belt over again.

Minotaur charged up more fireballs as Wizard scanned his ring.

**"Defend Please!"** his belt said. He then made a magic symbol with water pouring out of it in large amounts. The fireballs hit and where all snuffed out. He then made the symbol move forward and flood Minotaur with water.

He then took his sword and swiped his left hand across the blade. He then slashed as he sent a crescent of water at him that hit Minotaur and sent him back.

"What do you think now?" he mocked as he held his sword while he changed his left ring again.

"Sensei you got to finish before more people come here to investigate." Asuna shouted.

"Right but his hid is to thick I need to weaken him more before I can deliver the Cu Degra!" he said. as he scanned his new yellow ring.

**"Land Please!"** it said as a yellow ring appeared under his feet **"Do, D-do, Do, D-do, Do!"** rocks then floated around him as the magic circle went up and scanned over his body. His anklets and bracelets where now yellow his chest was like his basic form but more angular. His helmet had a square now and was blockish.

Minotaur charged at him again But Wizard held him with his hand he then lifted him up and tossed him over his head. Minotaur landed and got back up ready to charge again.

"See this guy's to thick headed to finish to soon." Wizard sighed. "But he is stupid." he said as he flipped his belt over again.

He scanned as Minotaur charged at him. **"Defend Please!"** it said as he used the same ring. Only this time Minotaur ran into a wall of solid earth.

"See he is really stupid." he said as he looked down at him. He then kicked him in the face sing his great strength to send him high into the air. "One more time." he said as he swapped his left ring for a green one.

**"Hurricane Please!"** it said, **"Fu, Fu, Fu, Fu, Fu!"** it said as a green ring appeared high up above him he then jumped up and through it as powerful green wind surged around him. Wizard then flew around surrounded by a small green twister and slashed him from all around before sending him to the ground below. He then landing revealing his new green form. He had a chest plate that looked like several triangles connected together and his face was an upside down Triangle.

"I think this steak had been tenderized enough." he smirked as he put on his red ruby ring. "Time to cook it."

**"Flame Please!**" it said as he was now his base form again. He then switched his right ring this one was different. It had a dragon connected to a kicking image.

**"Kick Strike! Please, Very Nice, Good!"** his belt said as he spun around on the balls of his feet as powerful flames covered hid right foot. He then flipped forward and then jumped into the air. He aligned him self as he aimed at Minotaur as he was picking him self up.

"HA!" he shouted as he shot forward as a Magic circles surrounded him he then hit and went through Minotaur leaving his magic circle as the Phantom exploded. the flames then put them selves out as if they where never there.

"Looks like I over cooked it." he smirked under his helmet.

"..I can't believe i'm saying this..but thank you sensei for saving the school and protecting my classmates." Asuna said with a bow.

"Hai." he said weakly as his armor disappeared Haruto then stumbled forward as he held his ribs in pain. "Man I pushed my self to far especially with my body already injured." he coughed as he fell to one knee.

"..c'mon baka." Asuna sighed helping him up. "Lets go back to Konoka-tachi."

"I'll be fine a little bruise here and there is no big deal." he waved off as he walked on his own.

"you sure?" she asked skeptically.

"Fine." he said but he then fell over. "Maybe not I need serious medical attention." he said as he pulled out his connect ring.

**"Connect Please."** it said as a portal opened. Haruto then limped in it with help from Asuna. and found them selves back in Wajima's shop.

"Sensei!" Konoka gasped.

"Baka overexerting yourself like that." Kyomi sighed. "Come on let's get you fix up."

"Thank minna." Haruto chuckled.

* * *

"Hmm the phantoms here maybe a bit too much for Haruto. "The White Wizard pondered as he took out a phone.

'Hello?' A female voice answered.

"Rei please head to Mahora you'll be working with Haruto for awhile."

'Ehh him?' The girl questioned. 'Fine i'll help i'll be there in two weeks.'

"Thank you." He nodded hanging up. "..thank me later Haruto." The White Wizard chuckled.

* * *

Suddenly Haruto felt a chill go down his spine. "I feel like something bad is coming." he said seriously as he was having his body bandaged.

"What some kind of Rider danger sense?" Asuna asked.

"No call it a mans instinct to worm out of trouble." he said monotonously making the girls all fall over.

* * *

The next day at school. the girls where all swarming over Haruto asking about the bandages. "Calm down it's nothing I just fell of my bike." he explained. "But I'm fine." he said. "Now who would like to translate this sentence?" he asked raising the English book. "Ah Nodoka-chan please."

"Umm hai sensei." She nodded standing up as a knock on the door was heard and the principal entered.

"Sorry to bother you Haruto-kun but you have a visitor." He told him.

"We were in the middle of class can it wait?" he asked.

"I'm afraid not." he said.

"Then, I'll be back soon minna." he sighed. as he left. "Till I return talk amongst your selves." he said.

"I wonder who it is? "Asuna pondered.

* * *

"Here she is." The Principal said as Haruto's eyes widen. The girl was a women Haruto's age she had long sliverlike hair. she wore the school uniform and her breasts were a D-cup maybe larger and she wore a ring similar to Haruto's.

"Long time no see...Danna-sama." The girl smiled at Haruto.

"Rei!" Haruto shouted in shock. "No! No no no no! NO!" he said as he went up to the headmaster. "No this is a sick joke right! I mean what how why?" he said confused. "You and what, does everyone hate me or something!" he said as he panicked and Rei merely chuckled at Haruto's reaction.

"Well its sames she is attending school here since she never finished and your class has an open spot please treat her kindly." The headmaster told him.

"Don't worry i'll be real good to him." Rei chuckled licking her lips from excitement. _after all it is my duty as..his wife. _Rei smirked mentally and almost demonically.

To Be Continued.

* * *

OverNerd02: Well that's the end of the first episode and i'm glad to say me and KR ZER0 are the first one to make a Wizard fic!

Kamen Rider ZER0: Hey we get around but yes this is the first ever Wizard fic I just figured his forms are self explanatory and now that I have a good idea of it. And for those who are wondering Rei is Overnerd02's creation not mine. But that doesn't mean we need to explain you will learn more as we go on. Just expect more Wizard style things to happen. Till next time remember to tip your waitresses, do good in school and if you see a rider be sure to tell him he's doing a good job. but then most of you who read this don't live in Japan. So just read and enjoy.

OverNerd02: And now a preview of Next episode.

Next time on Kamen Rider Wizard:

Haruto: Why are you even here?

Rei: Oh just passing though.

?: Its the police job to protect the citizens!

Rei: Yeah great job so far.

Asuna: Who's is this girl?

Haruto: My wife.

Asuna & Konoka: Ehhh!

Rei: Well time to get to work...Henshin!

Next Ep: the bride of Wizard.


	2. Bride of Wizard?

Kamen Rider Wizard is own by Toei and Negima is own by Ken Akamatsu and Kodansha.

**"HENSHIN!" **Driver and Phantom speaking.

"Henshin!" Normal person speaking.

_"Henshin!" _Normal person thoughts.

_**"HENSHIN!"**_ Phantom thoughts.

* * *

**EP 2: Bride of Wizard**

Previously on Kamen Rider Wizard: Showtime at Mahora!

Haruto Souma saved his students from an attack by the Phantoms and even met an old friend.

* * *

Medusa was sitting on a couch as Phoenix was sitting upside down in a chair.

"Ne Medusa-chan why did you save that loser?" Phoenix asked out of no where board.

"He has use to us still." she she remembered as Wizard was about to destroy Minotaur. She then chanted a spell that quickly replaced Minotaur with a Ghoul so something was hit. "Trust me Phoenix-kun I know what I am doing I'm not some blundering idiot like you." she smirked.

"Yeah... HEY!" he shouted as he fell out of his chair.

"But that Ringy Wizard is getting annoying." she said as Phoenix was still rubbing his nose from where he fell. "He will have to be dealt with. Phoenix go fetch another Phantom to help Minotaur." she said.

"Yeah, yeah..." he sighed as he walked away while changing into his Phantom form.

"We must not fail this time." Medusa told him.

"Roger." Phoenix nodded knowing the perfect phantom.

* * *

"Hi minna i'm the cute transfer student Rei Souma and i hope we get along this year." Rei introduce as the girls gawked at the new girl's well developed body.

"I didn't know breasts could get that big." Asuna gasped as her eyes twitched.

"Wait Souma?" Konoka questioned. "Any relation to Sensei?"

"..Hai she's...my wife." Haruto sighed regretfully.

Most of the girls all passed out and started to talk amongst them selves. "OI that's enough it's not my fault she's an idiot and had to repeat school." he sighed in a comedic way. "Besides we've been separated for some time."

"But now we are happily reunited and are working out our issues." Rei giggled.

"No we're not." Haruto said.

"Yes we are."

"No we're not."

"Are."

"Not!"

"Are!"

"NOT!"

"NOT!"

"YES WE ARE WORKING THIS OUT AND THAT'S FINAL!" Haruto shouted.

"Okay you heard him girls he's my husband and we're happily married." Rei grinned winning this argument.

"One day I will learn how you do that and oh you'll be sorry." he said. "Now take your seat so we may begin the lesson." he sighed. "Now we will start where we left off, someone please translate this passage to English." he said, "Ah let's see..." he said as he looked over his roster of students.

"Oh pick me pick me pick me!" Rei begged.

"Hmm." Haruto pondered looking at Nodoka the girl he save yesterday. "Nodoka would you please read it?"

Rei pouted in defeat as Nodoka got up to read. "Hai sensei..." she said shyly as she read the passage from the book it was a statement from the book. All the while Haruto was nodding in agreement as she got it all right.

"Very good, now who knows what Nodoka-chan just read?" he asked. "Anyone?" he asked again.

"Oh me!" Rei shouted.

Haruto sighed before he asked. "Alright what then miss Rei?"

"She read a phrase from the book To Kill A Mocking Bird, she said, Are you sure you saw what you said, why not tell the court the truth." she said.

"Very good, then you wouldn't mind writing it up here in both English and translating it to Katakana?" he asked.

"It was a trap." she cried as she fell out of her desk.

"That's correct." Haruto laughed, "Come on, get to work." he smiled holding up the chalk for her. She then went up and writ it down. "Very good." he said, "Now it's seems like my lesson time is almost up so for your homework I want you to translate the first ten phrases as best you can." he said as the bell rang for the next class. "Of course if you need help I will be happy to assist you. Except you Rei, you seem to have this all under control."

"I'm already finish." She smirked giving Haruto her homework. "Oh and we need to talk about "Ghost" okay?"

'Ghost is our password for Phantoms..must be important.' Haruto thought. "Alright Rei stay here then...class i'll see you tomorrow." Haruto waved as he had all them leave except Konoka and Asuna who stayed behind. "I thought i said all of you?" He asked looking at the two.

"No way I know something is up here, your talking about more Rider stuff?" she asked.

"Maybe." he shrugged in a way that ticked her off.

"Why you!" she said as she put him in a headlock. "Tell me what's going on you ringy jerk!" she shouted as Haruto was playing along that it hurt by tapping out.

"I give! I give!" he joked laughing the whole time.

"Ah their like siblings." Konoka laughed with them.

"Hey let go of my husband you hussy!" Rei growled tackling Asuna.

"Who are you calling a hussy?" Asuna snarled as she and Rei got into a fight cloud.

"You no one manhandles Haruto but me." Rei's voice snapped in the cloud.

"I see she's the jealous type." Konoka giggled.

"More like possessive." Haruto laughed.

"Should we stop them?" Konoka asked.

"Nah when she get like this she wont stop till she wins. I assume that Asuna is the same. So let's just go get some coffee and wait for them to tire out." Haruto said. "Coming Konoka-chan?"

"Sure." she said as she left along with the Magic Rider.

"Come I know a place with some good Doughnuts we can relax at till their done." he said as he walked Konoka out, "Rei you know the place." he said as they left.

"Alright dear i'll be there soon." Rei said as she had Asuna in a headlock. "You give?"

"You wish!" she shouted as she reversed it on her as it continued that way for quite some time.

* * *

Haruto was sitting at a fold out table with a cup of coffee and a Doughnut in front of him as Konoka sat next to him.

"Wow nearly an hour they must be evenly matched in strength. At least as long as Rei doesn't cheat and use her powers." he said.

"Powers?" Konoka asked.

"Oh my bad I forgot to tell you, I'm sorry; Rei is a Magic User just like me." he said like it was nothing.

"So She's a kamen rider as well?" Konoka asked.

"Yes she's was one way before me and is even stronger then me." Haruto explained.

"Stronger then you?" Konoka gasped.

"Yes she has been one longer then me so she has larger amounts of Mana built up in her making her stronger and more versatile then me." he said. "But she's not the sharpest knife in the kitchen which makes her slow in the field of strategy as she prefers to get it done fast and strong. So she still has me beat in the category of power." he said.

"wow." Konoka said. "Is she a gate too?" she asked.

"Yup but where I can control mine to a degree she can't what so ever." he said. "But that just shows how much more power she has compared to me." he said.

"Ne Sensei could I use magic like you and Rei-san?" Konoka asked.

"Maybe, if you can I'll be your Magic teacher too." he laughed.

"Haruto-Kun." the Manager of Donut Shop Hungry called out. "Who's you friend could you be out on a date?" he teased. "What would Rei-san say?"

"No Manager-san she's just one of my students." he said.

"Hey i'm here." Rei shouted suddenly popping up.

"Rei where's Asuna?" Haruto asked.

"I beat her."

"How?

"Kissed her on the lips with tongue may i add and she made the funniest face before she fainted..she tasted good too."

"Sometimes I wonder what you are." Haruto joked. "You did at least leave her in the infirmary right?"

"Maybe?" she said. "Manager one Donut please!" Rei said.

"Of course dear what would you like?" he asked. "You know we have a new Pumpkin flavor for the holiday season." he said showing a tray of donuts for Rei to pick out.

"Plain sugar." she said happily making Manager fall comically.

"Ah coming up." he sighed. "You and Haruto love doing that I don't know why."

"Its the best." She smiled as she sat on Haruto's lap. "So honey i must say you've gotten sloppy."

"Sloppy?" He questioned.

"That bull you fought isn't dead." She told him.

"What?" He gasped. "How?"

"He was replaced at the last second by an outside force." she smiled.

"Well I'm sorry I'll be sure to keep a better watch on my opponent after having my brains knocked out by a right hook to my head." he said, "Besides if you knew then where were you while I was being beaten by a bull?" he asked half seriously.

"Killing one of the phantoms generals...while sadly i nearly gotten one of them." She sighed.

**(Cue Flashback)**

Rei panted as she on her knees she had just killed a powerful phantom and staring down another one named Medusa who was also heavily damaged and was so weak she was in human form as well.

**"So human you think one win has won you this war you should have focused on me more."**Medusa said as she tried to stand up.

"Your red friend is gone what do yo intend to do without him?" she smirked.

**"Hahahaha!"** Medusa laughed. **"That baka is to stupid not even death can stop him."**she smirked ans sure enough the ashes from the recently defeated Phantom started to swirl together. A huge inferno formed. Phoenix then stood there as he dusted his legs.

**"Man I should have taken that more seriously."** he sighed as he stretched his back. **"The little tramp killed me with a lucky blow."** he said as he cracked his neck, back, and fingers. **"But it's not like she could do it again."** he said as he looked at her. "**Ne Medusa-chan what do I do now I'm not strong enough to kill her since I just revived." **

**"Let's just leave."**she said.

**"Hai, Hai."** Phoenix said as he helped her up. **"Hey women tell that Ringy boyfriend of yours I'll kill him my self one day."** he laughed as he flew away with Medusa.

"Like i let you..ARGHHH!" Rei screamed as an angel wing came out of her back. "No not now i'm not done yet." She growled as it retracted. "...Haruto." She sighed as she got a phone call and she took it out. "Ehh The White Wizard?"

**(End Flashback)**

"I fought a Phantom who could revive after being destroyed, he was very strong." she said. "He likes to fight too and wants to fight you. Like I would let him hurt you that is." she smiled proudly.

"Thanks for the concern." Haruto said. "You where careful right." he asked worried.

"Daijobu nothing can take me down that easily." she smiled, "Your care is greatly appreciated though." she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"One day that big head of yous is going to pop." Haruto said as he pushed her of his lap and into a chair next to him. He then looked as his Fire ring while thinking about something. At the same time Garunda landed on his shoulder. "Phantom?" he said as he chirped in approval. He then got up followed the Red Plamonster. Rei and Konoka followed close behind.

They arrived to find Ghouls attacking people in the park.

"Ghouls even for them it seems strange to just attack a random place like this." Haruto said.

"Your right but shoot first ask questions later." Rei smirked taking out a sliver ring modeled after Kamen Rider Faiz's mask.

**FAIZ BLASTER! DEAD OR ALIVE!**

with that a magical circle with the symbol of all the Faiz riders appeared next to Rei's left hand.

She then pulled out a Rifle like weapon the resembled Faiz gun from Blaster form and Haruto's Wizarswordgun. Haruto then pulled out said gun they both then fired silver bullets at the Ghouls making them all fall back.

**"Driver On!"**Haruto's belt said as he put on his Flame Ring and flipped his belt.

**"Shabadoobee Touch To Henshin!"**his belt chanted.

"Henshin!" Haruto said as he shot his hand forward and ran through the symbol becoming Kamen Rider Wizard. He then shot at more Ghouls who where attacking kids. "Not today!" he said as fired more rounds off at them. He then turned his Wizarswordgun to sword mode and slashed at the Phantoms.

"Nice." Rei smirked as she reached for another ring before noticing the cops arriving.

Wizard then opened the Hand Author on his Wizarswordgun.** "Come On A Slash Shake Hands!"**his sword said as he placed his hand to the Hand Author making it chant Hi like his transformation. He then ran forward as the blade was covered in flames and he slashed at all the Ghouls, he then came to a stop as all the ghouls had Wizard's symbol appear on them as they exploded. But more Ghouls appeared.

"Man this is a lot." he said. But before he could move forward gun shots started to pelt the Ghouls. He looked over to see the Police trying to stop them.

"Police?" he asked confused. He then slashed a Ghoul that tried to sneak up on him. "Well might as well lend a magic hand." he said as he changed his Wizarswordgun back to gun mode. "One more time.

**"Come On A Shooting Shake Hands!"**it said as he fired several fireballs at the Ghouls taking them out again.

"Man this was a hassle." Rei growled. "I hate when these stupid police show up at the worse time."

"Ah Rei-san." Konoka said. She then pointed to show Wizard fighting a new Phantom. It looked like a Humanoid Horse and he was clashing blades with Wizard.

"Need help dear?" Rei asked.

"No i got this one." He told her.

"But what about the other one." Konoka said as Minotaur appeared again.

"So the cow did survive." Wizard said as he pushed away the Centaur Phantom. "Let's try this one then." he said as he pulled out a new magic Ring.

**"Lupacch Magic Touch To Go"** his belt said as he flipped it over to the other side.** "Copy Please!"**it said as magic symbols appeared next to Wizard. They then formed into new Wizards. They all took there Swords and started to fight one of the Phantoms.

"You got ten minutes to win or i'll take over." Rei told Wizard.

"Hai hai." He waved off like it was nothing.

Wizard and his clones held the Phantoms back until they where all surrounded by police. "Well this could be a problem." All the Wizards said as they all stopped mid fight.

"Sempai what do we do?" Centaur asked his fellow Phantom.

"There no concern to us just get the Ringy Wizard." he said as he pulled out several stones. He then tossed them turning them into vast amounts of Ghouls. "Get them!" he ordered.

"Rei protect them!" Wizard ordered. He and his clones then attacked the Phantoms. Two Wizards clashed blades with Centaur while the others where keeping Minotaur at bay by spraying him with Silver bullets.

"..Fuck." She growled as she pulled on a Driver on Ring.

**DRIVER ON PLEASE!**

With that a driver like Haruto only instead of a hand it had a kamen rider like mask on it.

Rei then put on a ring that looked like Haruto's ring, only it was platinum white, with a crystal center. "Henshin." she said as she put her ring to the driver. Now in Rei's place was a white body suited female with white armor on her chest, abdomen and shoulders, with a silver crest that starts on the front of her chest and goes up and around her shoulders. White high-heeled boots that are black with white armor covering the front of her shins. A short white cape connected to a sort of pack on her back just between her shoulder blades that. A skirt that goes under her belt but is opened in the front more like a coat. Her arms bracelets are slightly thinner but thicker and silver like Kiva's. Her Driver's Mask Author has a Silver outline and announces in a female voice. Her second Ring holder is a second belt that stats at her right hip and hangs of her left holding vastly more Rings

"Sugoi." Konoka said as she saw Rei transform. "Rei-san is a Kamen Rider. Wait till Asuna finds out."

"Kamen Rider Legendora...The magic of this legend starts now." She smirked taking out her Faiz Blaster and another Sliver Ring based on Kamen Rider Blade's mask.

**BLADE SLASHER: BATTLE ROYALE!**

With that a combination of Blade King form sword and the sword mode of the Wizswordgun appeared out of a magic circle with the symbol of all the Blade riders on it. She then fired in arc that took out several of the Ghouls she then ran forward and slashed them all away and firing at ones close by as well.

Wizard had the two Phantoms pinned with wrestling moves to keep them in comedic locks.

"Tap out!" they said as they tightened there holds.

"Get off you prick!" Minotaur yelled as he knocked the ones holding him off. They then faded as the ones holding Centaur got up and let him go. "Get up you idiot!" he said pulling his fellow Phantom up as Wizards last clone disappeared.

"Well then let's try this!" Wizard said as he slipped on the land Ring.

**"Land Please!"** it said as a yellow circle formed at his feet.** "Do, D-do, Do, D-do, Do!"**his belt chanted.

"Ole!" Wizard said as he put on a new magic ring. Minotaur then charged.

"Big Please!" it said. Wizard stuck his hand into a magic circle making a giant version of his arm come out the other end and stop Minotaur with a palm to his whole body. He then closed his hand into a fist and smacked it into both Phantoms, sending them flying into some of there own Ghouls.

Wizard then pulled out his Wizarswordgun and twirled it ready to fight them as they stumbled up.

Legendora slashed away more Ghouls barley breaking a sweat. She then aimed her gun at the last ones and blasted them out of existence. "Well that was easy enough." she sighed. At that moment Minotaur and Centaur tumbled behind her as Wizard came in.

"Now that's what I call Rock and Roll." he laughed as he stood next to Legendora.

"God your so sexy when you work." Legendora smiled as she rubbed her chest against his.

"Honey no flirting on the job." Wizard chided.

"But your so irresistible." She whined.

"Sempai now would be a good time to retreat." Centaur whispered.

"You right." he said. "RUN!" he said as the two ran off.

"Oi matte!" Wizard said as he changed rings again.

**"Hurricane!"** it said **"Fu, Fu, Fu, Fu, Fu!"**it chanted as green wind picked up and Wizard flew after them.

"Aww poo." Legendora pouted as she took out another sliver ring modeled after Kamen Rider Kabuto. And scanned it.

**KABUTO! WALKING THE PATH OF HEAVEN!**

Legendora then pulled out a bike Like Haruto's only it was a red color and the head light was crystal blue and it had a Kabuto Horn on the top. "Wait for me!" she called as she chased after the Phantoms with Haruto. But the Phantoms lost them somewhere among the Police that where attacked by the Ghouls.

"Man how do two lug heads like that just up and vanish?" Wizard as as he landed on a light post looking around for the Phantoms.

"They must have changed to there human forms and hid somewhere in all the panic." Legendora said as she stopped her bike under the same light post. "Bet we wouldn't have lost them if the cops didn't get involved." she said.

"Rei-chan there just doing there job, leave them be." Wizard said as he jumped off the light post and landed next to her while they both turned back to normal. But since we lost track of them so easily they must be police officers to have gotten away so fast."

"Where's Kraken-kun and Uni-chan?" Rei asked.

"Look up." he said Rei looked up to see the two in a tree looking at them. Garuda then landed on Rei's shoulder. "I keep them near by in case of emergencies." he said. "Mainly to watch out for Konoka since she was close by." he said as he looked among the cops, as if looking for one that would tell him who was the two Phantoms.

"Hmm this'll take a..." Rei started till she noticed something. "A gate is coming towards us."

"Hey you two!" A female with black hair and wearing a business suit walked up to them.

"Yes?" Haruto asked as Rei instantly clinged to his arm.

"I'm Rinko Daimon and you two are under arrest." She told them but it took them awhile to realize that.

"Eh..." Haruto asked confused.

"Why?!" Rei asked upset.

"I saw you two." She answered as she was fast and took all of the rings she seen them used.

"...You give me my rings back." Rei growled.

"No." Rinko told Rei as her fellow policemen walked up and arrested the two they got haruto..but Rei was violent she smashed one officer's face into the ground thankfully not killing him and the other soon attacked her to restrain her but she brutally attacked them as well.

"GIVE ME BACK MY RINGS!" Rei shouted as cracks formed on her body and feathers fall out of her back.

"Oh no." Haruto panicked. Haruto then took a few ring from Rinko and put them on Rei's fingers. She then started to change back. "Phwey..." he sighed as Rei was fine again. "I wouldn't recommend doing that again Rinko-chan." he said a flirtatious tone.

"..What happen to her and what were those cracks?" Rinko asked ignoring the chan Haruto added.

"Rei is a Gate like me, we have monsters like those one that ran off in us too, but we can keep them at bay. But with Rei it's more tricky with out her magic rings her Phantom could force it's self out because it's so powerful." he said. "Me I'm fine on the other hand."

"Very well then what are these Phantoms and Gates?" she asked. "And how did you get out of those hand cuffs?"

Haruto then looked at his wrists. "Lucky chance..." he said hoping she would buy it. He then started to explain to her what a Phantom and Gate was.

"So a Gate is someone who can become a Phantom, and you two can use magic because yours are awake but under control." she repeated.

"Yes, that is correct Rinko-chan." he said in flirtatious tone again. "Now I think it best we leave." he said as he left to take Rei out of there. But before he knew it they had their wrists stuck together. "Nanade?" he asked again looking at the cuffs.

"Haruto, Rei." Konoka said as she walked in. Only to end up cuffed to Haruto's other hand. "What did I do?" she sobbed with cartoon tears rolling down her face.

* * *

Koyomi was looking into a crystal ball as Asuna walked in.

"Hey Koyomi." she greeted, "what's up."

"Haruto, Rei and Konoka got arrested." she said flatly as Asuna fell with a loud thud and Wajima did a spit take from hearing that.

* * *

"Let me out I know my rights!" Rei shouted as she was behind the bars.

"Please let us Go!" Konoka cried.

"I'm hungry." Haruto sighed.

"I plead the fifth!" Rei shouted as she banged a tin cup against the bars.

"Rei that only works in America." Haruto said he pulled out a harmonica and started to play some jail house blues.

"Damn...hey is the rape part right cause if so i want to start with Haruto!" She said.

"Rei-san is that a joke cause if it is its bad." Konoka sighed.

"Umm..a joke...yeah yes it was." She assured nervously and sweating bullets.

"That only happens in actual prison not holding and only in male prisons, where the saying comes form." he said as he kept playing not caring about it. "And could you be more obvious?" he joked.

"...Sorry." Rei sighed.

"So Rei why did you act like that when your rings were stolen?" Konoka asked.

"..." Rei sighed before leaning against the wall. "...My father with my mom help made my rings and driver in honor of a rider who saved them when they were little...i grow up hearing about the greatest of Kamen Riders and them being heroes...one day i came home and my parents were dead my mom's body parts half eaten and dismembered i barely could tell it was her...my dad."

**(Cue Flashback)**

"Rei.." A older man told a young 8 year old Rei. "Please take the legend rings and the Ride Driver and treasure them no matter what."

"I promise daddy please don't die..PLEASE!" She begged crying nonstop.

"Sorry princess..but i..c..an..'t..ke.." He started till his eyes lost life in them and he died.

"Daddy?...daddy?..wake up wake up...WAKE UPPP!"

**=5 minutes later=**

"I'm sorry kids but there's no evidence of anyone coming here...i sorry to say this but its seems your father went crazy." A police officer told the Young Rei as he examine the mystical artifacts her dad and mom collected almost making them look like members of a cult.

"What did you say?" Rei growled not liking that accusation.

"He said your dad went nuts eat your mom cut her up and killed himself probably to call on his stupid demons." A young brash and stupid cop added.

"YOU..DARE!" Rei snapped as a Angelic wing appeared on her left side and a demonic one on her right side scared the officers pulled guns out on her and...

**(End Flashback)**

"Did you kill those cops?" Konoka asked.

"...No." She assured but Haruto and Konoka knew she wasn't being truthful.

"Rei you can trust Konoka she's a good friend." he assured. "But that's a story for another day." he said as he got up.

"But Haruto told me he's only been a rider for six months does that mean there have been Phantoms since before then?" Konoka asked.

"Probably but six months ago there was a big sacrifice of Gates making a vast amounts of Phantoms and well here I am." Haruto said. as he remembered his own Phantom experience.

**(Flash Back)**

Haruto clutched his chest as cracks kept spreading up his body his eyes then turned to slits. He fell to his knees as he saw people around him dying and becoming monster. Haruto could feel something thrashing around and roaring wanting to be set free. He looked at the eclipsed son. Dragonic wings then burst from his back. "Ore..." he said looking at his hand. "Ore ga Kiboda!" he shouted as he put his hand to his heart then in a flash he returned to normal and fell to the floor.

**(Flash Back)**

"I was probably the only person who survived that out come." he said, "I was able to keep my Phantom in with sheer will power. And now sometimes I can use his powers to help me. But as long as I have hope I can keep him in there."

"...Hope huh." She sighed as she noticed someone at the door. "Oh great you."

"I need to ask you three more questions." Rinko told them.

"Any thing Rinko-chan." Haruto said.

"Who was the gate those phantoms were looking for?" She started.

"Don't know i didn't smell any till you came along." Rei answered.

"Or maybe they where after Haruto." Konoka said, "The bull one must have been mad at him for beating him before." she said.

"That's a good point." Rei said.

"Or maybe it was a two birds with one stone, get me and make a new Phantom using Rinko-chan." Haruto said. "The Phantoms arrived just as the police did so they planed to take me out and then make Rinko-chan fall into despair."

"That's true, you were right Haruto you are the brains compared to Rei-san." Konoka complimented.

'Only cause he cares about collateral damage.' Rei thought.

"Why are you even fighting?" Rinko asked.

"Someone like you would never ever understand someone like me and Haruto." Rei growled.

Haruto then tapped her on the head. "Honestly I fight because it's what I feel is right, I don't want to see people become monster for giving into sorrow. So I will fight tooth and nail to give people hope. Even when they run out of hope I'll be there new hope." he smiled. "I've got plenty of hope for everyone in the world, and I'll fight to save the hope of other people, even yours Rinko-chan." he said proudly. "Rei's just my grumpy side kick." he joked.

"I prefer the term sex slave." Rei corrected.

"Is she insane?" Rinko asked.

"Little bit." Haruto said using his hands for emphasis. "But she's harmless. She's just a what's the right term here...?" he thought.

"Shameless, perverted, an ecchi romantic, one man only bisexual experimenter." Konoka listed.

"That about sums it up." Haruto said. "Don't forget Otaku she loves cosplay and such."

And proud of it bitches!" Rei declared.

"And foul-mouthed." Haruto added. "But say Rinko-chan how about you get us out of here and we'll treat you to donuts."

"You three are still to be held for questioning." she said flatly. Haruto then smashed his head into the bars groaning that he was hungry.

"I'm hungry..." he moaned. "Please Rinko-chan I didn't get to eat because Rei showed up and we talked then the Phantoms attacked and then we got arrested please." he begged.

"No." she smiled as she left.

"This is all Rei's fault." he complained. "Wait a minute." he said as he searched inside the hem of his pants. "There you are." he said taking out one of his rings.

**"Connect Please."**it said as he pulled out a bag of donuts from home.

"Yes, never mind I'll stay all day if you like." he said as he sat down to eat.

"You had that the whole time!" Rei and Konoka said.

"Yep." He nodded.

"Urgghhhh!" Konoka groaned as Rei blew into Haruto's ear and the wind she blew came out of his other ear.

"Do you guys hear something?" Haruto asked.

'He's an airhead.' Rei and Konoka sighed.

"Ah an air head with Donuts." he laughed knowing what they where thinking.

"How did you?" Konoka asked.

"Look all I'm saying is we spend a night in holding for questioning at the worst I miss work you guys miss school." he said. "So I say we just sit down I use my connect ring to get us food and such and we enjoy our selves. And no Rei your not aloud to suggest adult rated content as a time consumer." he said in a preemptive strike.

"Ah why not?" she whined.

"Because we are in a police station." he said as he tossed the empty bag at her head.

"No need to throw stuff at your wife." she whined again.

"Would I have gotten my point across if I didn't." he said.

"No..." Rei sighed.

"Then sit down." he ordered. "Besides if I'm right any moment now Asuna and Koyomi-chan will be here to bust us out. And no not literally at least I hope so."

At that moment a loud engine was heard as a bulldozer rammed in and the driver was..."ASUNA!" Konoka gasped and with Asuna was Koyomi and another one of Haruto's students that Konoka knew. "Ehh Setsuna?"

"She tagged along to get you out of here." Asuna answered.

"Ah!" Haruto said. "Do you know what you just did you broke into a police station as in the police, hogs, popo, five-O. who's idea was it to do this?!" he asked. "And I was enjoying the peace now I got to go to work tomorrow and deal with Rei's trouble making."

"Hey I'm not that much trouble." Rei defended.

"You blew up a plane once." he said.

"I missed." she said back.

"With a sword you took it out with a sword!" he said. The two kept arguing back and forth for a while.

"Marital issues." Koyomi said as they back the Bulldozer up.

"Anyway let's go before the phantoms send someone into despair." Konoka advised.

"Yeah that's right we found the bull guy." Asuna yelled getting Haruto's attention.

"Who?" Haruto asked as he covered Rei's mouth shutting her up.

"He's the detective with a bandaged head." Koyomi said, "He was following that Gate lady who walked out."

"Rinko-chan." he said worried. But then the Bulldozer they where on was lifted everyone looked to see Centaur there.

"Ah Sempai was right the little girls driving the Bulldozer where here for you!" he said as the girls got out as he tossed it away.

"Now I'm going to kill both Wizard and the white tramp and get in good with the higher ups!" he said as he summoned his sword. He then slashed Haruto who dodged to the side.

**"Unicorn Please!"**his belt said as he summoned the blue Plamonster to attack Centaur.

"Ah why are you doing this where both horses!" he cried as Unicorn was attacking vital spots. Like between his legs.

**"Connect Please!"**Haruto's belt said as he pulled out his Wizarswordgun and fired it at Centaur.. He then pulled out his rings and the rest of Rei's.

"Here you go." he said tossing them to her as he put on his Flame Ring.

"Haruto go and save Rinko..i got this." She told him.

"Are you sure?" He asked as she took out a ring modeled after Kamen Rider J.

**J: JUMBO FORMATION!**

With that a magical circle with J's symbol appeared as Garuda and Kraken flew though them becoming the size of Haruto's inner phantom. "Garuda take Haruto to Rinko and Kraken get the girls to safety."

Haruto rode on Garuda while Kraken shielded the girls.

"My turn," Rei said.

**"Driver On!"**her belt called out.

"Henshin!" she called out as a white magic symbol fell over her. Her armor then formed. "Kamen Rider Legendora...The magic of this legend starts now." She smirked taking out her Faiz ring.

**"FAIZ BLASTER! DEAD OR ALIVE!"**it said as she pulled out her Gun. She then fired it at Centaur knocking away his sword and sending him reeling back.

"Kuso." he groaned as he fell to the floor. He then got up and bashed his fists together. He then charged while making a galloping sound. Legendora dodged to left and unleashed a barrage of bullets on his back.

"Now my next trick." She smirked taking out a ring modeled after Kamen Rider Ryuki.

**RYUKI! FIGHT TO SURVIVE!**

With that a magic circle appeared on the nearest reflective surface and it had the symbols of the 13 kamen riders of Ryuki's time as a demonic dragon came out.

The Dragon then circled around her. She then raised her gun. "Sorry Horsy-chan but I have work to do." she said playfully as she opened the Rider Author on her Run.

**"Come On A Shooting Scan To Go!"** her weapon called out. She then scanned the Ryuki Ring. **"Dragon Shot!"**it called out. She then aimed the Gun at Centaur as the Dragon followed it's aim. She then pulled the trigger firing a powerful beam while the Dragon fired a series of fire balls. The attacks hit him with a large explosion. Nothing was left but flames and her magic symbol in the air.

"Game end." She smirked as her armor and dragon vanished.

=With Wizard=

Haruto and his Jumbo Garuda found Rinko who had just started to give into despair.

"Rinko-chan!" Haruto shouted as J-Garuda tackled into the Minotaur.

"Damn it you again!" Minotaur shouted angry. "I thought I had more time to visit your little class and send them into despair too." he shouted.

"Sorry to disappoint you." Haruto said as he activated his belt.

**"Driver on!"**

"Henshin!" he said as he scanned the flame ring.

**"Flame Please! Hi, Hi, Hi Hi Hi!"** his belt said as he ran through the Magic circle. Wizard then came in and kicked Minotaur upside his face making him back peddle away. **"Connect Please!"**his belt said as he pulled out his Wizarswordgun. He then fired of several shots.

"Rinko-chan!" he said as he went to check on her. "Hold on Rinko." he said.

"It's too late Wizard she has given into despair and soon will become a Phantom like us." he shouted. But he was then hit with more Silver bullets.

"Rei." Wizard said.

"Haruto save the stupid police girl now." Legendora ordered.

"Right i'm trusting you." He told her as he ran up to Rinko and took out a ring.

"Wi..za..rd?" Rinko pondered looking at Haruto. "Looks like its...over for me."

"Don't say that." he said, "Remember I have enough hope for everyone even you Rinko-chan, so let me become your hope." he said as he pulled out his Engage ring. He then slipped it on and flipped his belt over again. He then brought her hand up to scan the ring.

**"Engage Please!"**it said. Wizards Magic symbol then appeared over her. Wizard hen jumped in.

"Looks like that's it she's saved now." Legendora said.

"Kisama!" Minotaur shouted as he got on all fours and charged. Legendora only railed her foot to stop Minotaur and kick him back.

"Baka." she chided playfully.

With Wizard he was falling threw a portal into Rinko's personal underworld. The portal then spit him out in a small town that was where Rinko grew up.

"So this is Rinko-chan's personal underworld." he said looking around he then saw a memory of Rinko running to her father. But the image then cracked, as the cracks spread Wizard saw who was on the other side.

It then burst out into the open, it was some kind of large purple monster that looked like a cross between a Stingray bird and some kind of dragon. This was Rinko's Phantom.

"Wow looks like a tough one." Wizard said as he pulled out a new ring. "Looks like I need you my friend." he sighed.

**"DragonRise! Please!"**he belt called out as he aimed his hand up to the sky. He then fired a beam and summoned a large Western dragon made of metal with a red gem in it's head. This was Haruto's own Phantom Dragon.

The beast then let loose a loud roar as it charged at the monster and sent it crashing into several buildings only making Rinko's underworld crack more!

"Dragon Submit to my Will!" Wizard said as he put his connect ring on. He then summoned his bike as he drove after Dragon who was going crazy and flying off. Wizard caught Dragon and goaded him on to fallow him. As Dragon swooped after him Wizards bike split in two except for the handle bar and headlight. It then connected to Dragons back making it look like he had larger wings. Wizard revved his handles as he had Dragon under control now. "Ikuze Dragon!" he ordered as they went after Rinko's Phantom.

=With Legendora=

"Ole!" Legendora shouted dodging an attack by the Minotaur.

(Cue song: Let's go Rider Kick 2011 by Kamen Rider Girls)

"Kisama!" he cursed, "You and that stupid boyfriend of your enjoy taunting me!" he said as he swung at her only for her to duck under each punch.

She then kicked him upside the head sending him flying to the side. "Let's see if this works." she smiled as she put on her Blade Ring.

**"BLADE SLASHER: BATTLE ROYAL!"** her belt called out as she pulled out her sword. She then slashed Minotaur up and down his chest before she kicked him back again. Minotaur skidded to a stop, only for Legendora to slash at him again, she then spun around going from a reverse Round house to a slash from her sword and then another Round house that sent Minotaur tumbling back. She then slashed upward hitting Minotaur as he was getting up and sending him flying back. He tumbled along the ground before stopping at a bench. "URGGHH!" He roared as he lifted the bench and threw it at Legendora.

"Humph." She scoffed slashing though it. "Time to put you down." With that she took out a sliver ring modeled after Kamen Rider Den-O and waved it across Blade's mask on the Blade Slasher.

**DEN-O! Ore no hissatsu waza!**

"Part Blade." Legendora smirked as her sword glowed with red energy and she had a red aura.

Minotaur got on all four as he charged again. Legendora then ran forward her blade glowing even more. She then slashed Minotaur as she passed by his charge the two stopped there backs facing each other. Minotaur then started to spark with energy as he exploded leaving Legendora's symbol in the flames.

(End song)

=With Wizard=

Wizard and Dragon crashed into Rinko's Phantom Jabberwok again Wizard had his sword as Dragon was breathing streams of fire at the Phantom. But Jabberwok kept firing blasts of energy at the two.

"Let's end this!" Wizard said as he took opened the Hand Author to his Wizarswordgun.

**"Come On A Slash Shake Hands!"** it called out. Wizard then scanned his Flame Ring, **"Flame Hi, Hi, Hi Hi Hi!"**it said as his sword was coated in flaming magic. Dragon then charged at Jabberwoc as Wizard slashed it destroying it's wings and making it fall.

"Finale Da!" Wizard said as he put his Kick Strike Ring on.

**"Very Good! Kick Strike Please! Saiko!"**his belt called out. Wizard then flipped off Dragon as it folded into a clawed boot like shape. He then kicked into it and even making a large image of him self push the Boot with him

"HAA!" he shouted as he impacted the Phantom and destroyed it. Rinko's underworld then started to restore itself. "Phwey." he sighed as he recalled Dragon.

"Now then time to exit." With that Wizard left the underworld.

=In the real world=

Rinko's cracks started healing as she looked at Rei. "Why do you fight?"

"...Trade secret but's its not anything noble like Haruto's." She answered. "But don't worry he'll protect the innocent."

"Protecting people is the police job." She told Rei as she started to pass out.

"Hah good job so far." She scoffed as Rinko passed out and Haruto returned.

"Did i miss anything?" He asked.

"Not much." she said.

"Right," Wizard said. He then lifted up Rinko in his arms. "I'm going to take her back to the police station to get checked out for injuries." he said as he walked that way.

"See you later." Rei waved as she walked away and noticed feathers coming out of her back. "You want to talk?" She asked looking at her shadow that had angel and demonic wings.

**"I see your berely holding on."**Her shadow smirked.

"You won't take my body till i'm good and ready." She growled.

**"The way you fight that might be sooner then you think."**her shadow giggled.

"We'll see about that." she said as she walked away.

Wizard left Rinko at the police station and got the girls out of there before anyone found them.

* * *

The next Day Haruto was drinking coffee at home as Koyomi was sitting next to him reading a book.

"Say's here that the incident at the police station was some kind of accident and the reports of monsters and heroes fighting each other was just a lie." Haruto said reading the paper.

"So some one is covering your tracks." Wajima said as he was working on a new ring for Haruto.

"Looks like it." Haruto sighed.

"Hello." Rinko said as she came in followed by Asuna and Konoka.

"Hello Minna." Haruto said as he sipped his coffee.

"Oh company." Koyomi sighed knowing it get noisy.

"So where's Rei?" Asuna asked. "I wanna kick her ass for last time."

"She's not here." Haruto told Asuna.

"That's strange saw her heading this way." Konoka said.

"Yeah we were following her." Asuna added.

"Hmmm well who cares as long as Rei isn't bothering me." Haruto chuckled.

"But if she was heading here then she must be planing to surprise Haruto." Koyomi said. "She always does." she said as she sipped her tea.

"with that logic follow me." Haruto sighed. He then went to his bedroom door. "Kay I'm going to take a nap." he said as if no one else was with him he then opened the door and sure enough a net shot out. "I knew it trying to catch me eh Rei-chan?"

"How did you know?" she asked as she appeared from his room.

"I have informants." he said pointing to everyone.

"I didn't know you like being watched. "She noted. "Okay let's get started." She smirked starting to remove your cloths.

"No bad Rei bad!" Haruto snapped trying to stop her.

"Well things got more exciting." Konoka chuckled.

"And the fate of our school and gates lies with these two?" Asuna sighed. "...We're doomed."

To Be Continued.

ZER0: and there goes another ch.

O.N: Yes the return of the Dynamic Duo of OverNerd and KR ZER0! And we're not stopping with this there are other stories for us to work on like Gokaiger + Vampire!

ZER0: Right expect more action to come as a Thanks Giving special we shall update more.

O.N: Also just so you all know the two of us make a great and awesome team but we don't mind getting more help anyone willing to work with me and ZER0 on any stories is free to call trust me i don't bite...ZER0 not too sure about that.

ZER0: Oi, Oi, I'm not that violent... hahaha I cracked my self up, but no I don't bite I do punch and kick though, you have been warned. But my violent tendencies aside if anyone is up to help we welcome it. Any way what happens next time O.N

O.N: Roger next time love is in the air.

Next time on Kamen Rider Wizard

?: Hey do you know what true love is?

Class of 3-A: LOVE!

Rei: Cupid's arrows is hitting everyone!

Haruto: GIRLS I'M YOUR TEACHER NOT YOU FUTURE HUSBAND!

Next Episode: Love is blind and dangerous!


	3. Love is Blind and Dangerous!

Kamen Rider Wizard is own by Toei and Negima is own by Ken Akamatsu and Kodansha.

**"HENSHIN!" **Driver and Phantom speaking.

"Henshin!" Normal person speaking.

_"Henshin!" _Normal person thoughts.

_**"HENSHIN!"**_ Phantom thoughts.

* * *

**EPSOIDE 3: LOVE IS BLIND..AND DANGEROUS!**

Haruto was asleep in bed early in the morning, in his bed as well was Rei she was cuddled up to the Ring Bearing Rider like he was a teddy bear. Each where mumbling things in their sleep.

"donuts..." they said in unison.

"Hey Haruto Wake up!" Asuna shouted as she kicked the door in. She then noticed neither of them stirring. Rei just held Haruto closer. "What the heck how do you too sleep as if your dead?" she asked. "Koyomi get the bucket again!" she shouted to the door.

"I'm up!" Haruto said as he shot up wearing only a pair of boxers and Rei who was still holding on to him. "Rei time to wake up." he said shaking her. "REI!" he shouted. "Eh..." he shrugged as he got out of her grip and walked down stairs. "Koyomi get the bucket!"

"Coming!" she called back, "Haruto put on some pants." she said as she came in and gave Asuna the bucket.

"Hey a man can relax in his home." he complained as he went to get breakfast.

"Put them on you pervy wizard." Asuna said.

"Ikadakimatsu." Rei muttered as she wormed her hands into Haruto's underwear.

"AH!" Asuna shrieked as she poured the water all over Rei.

"Ahh Haruto your magic fingers got me wet again your insatisable sex god you." Rei giggled still sleep.

"Alright that's it." Haruto sighed. "Rei Donuts." he said.

"Where!" she said fully awake. "Why am I all wet. Haruto you didn't." she smirked.

"Your right I didn't. Asuna splashed you with with tap water." he answered dryly. "Now go get changed." he ordered as he pushed her to a room. "Now please leave my room as you got me wet also." he said as he closed the door to change.

"Anytime dirty boy." Rei giggled as she took out Haruto's plamonsters rings and his connect ring.

**CONNECT, GARUDA, KRAKEN, UNICORN PLEASE!**

With that the Plamonsters emerged from s connect circle and they had Rei's cloths and dressed her up.

"Can we just skip the dirty jokes and get to the story already?" Asuna asked.

"Hey no fourth wall breaking!" Rei shouted.

* * *

Haruto was sitting to dinner with Rei sitting on his lap.

"How are you two so lovey-lovey any way?" Asuna asked all of a sudden.

"Love is a complicated thing one minute we fight the next well we do what Rei was dreaming." Haruto explained as he drank his coffee.

"That's about all there is to it." Rei answered.

"You two had an interesting start though." Koyomi admitted.

"Ahh yes we did." Haruto agreed.

"I'm interested now tell me." Asuna begged.

"Alright alright it was during Haruto's seventh day starting out as Wizard and the White Wizard assign him to me for more training and XP for working with others." Rei started.

* * *

"Haruto today you'll start working with a second Rider." Haruto's mentor and teacher informed his student.

"Second Rider?" Haruto asked.

"Yes you are not the only one who s helping me to fight the Phantoms." he informed, "But you should know that she doesn't get along well with others." he informed.

"She?" Haruto asked.

"Yes she." he said opening a door to show Haruto a girl standing there she seemed to be the same age as him she had long silver hair and well developed figure, she was wearing a school uniform from some random school. "Try and keep your eyes inside your head my boy." his mentor chuckles tapping his back. "Rei, this is Haruto he will be our new team mate please take care of him."

"Oi you old-fart i didn't sign babysitting a f-ucking boy." She growled.

"...Rude much?" Haruto asked.

"Don't take offense to it she's like this a lot." he answered. "My, my." he said waging his finger to Rei "We wouldn't want to punished for not following order would we." he asked menacingly. you could feel the Evil aura coming off him scarring both Riders. She then shook her head. "Good like it or not Rei you will show Haruto the ropes for as powerful as you are you can't hold your own Phantom in with sheer will like Haruto can."

"Who cares as soon as i kill that phantom who got my folks there'll be no more need for Rei...i'll happily give this body to my phantom." She scoffed.

"So hopeless." Haruto said, "To wonder why some one like you can call them self a Kamen Rider." he said.

"What's that mean?" she asked.

"Your rings look like Riders it seems disrespectful to use their powers if your don't plan to respect or treasure them, Riders fight to protect people to bring hope, I don't care if this stupid Phantom or ghost thing tries to eat it's way out I'll be using him to make sure no one ever turns into one of these freaks ever again. Even if I fail he won't take my body, I'll die before I lose hope to him."

"Good for you boya." Rei scoffed. "And first thing first i'm your sempai so just follow orders or i'll make you know the true meaning of despair."

"Sorry I don't like learning." Haruto smirked.

* * *

Wait I wanted to know how you fell in love not all your start off problem." Asuna's voice said.

"WHERE GETTING THERE!" Haruto and Rei shouted.

"Now where was I?" Rei's voice asked.

* * *

"Oh my this is going to be a long training period." the White Wizard sighed. He then walked away.

"Hey your just going to leave me with this downer?" Haruto asked.

"your going to leave me with the brat!" Rei shouted.

"Hey I'm the same age as you, ya bat!" Haruto responded.

"Who you calling a bat!"

"Oh i guess hag would be better."

"You fucker i'm 17!" she snapped.

"Hah like i'd believe that."

"Yeah well it's true!" she snapped, "How the hell old are you?"

"I'm 18 your psycho! So I' older!" he shouted.

"Hah well its doesn't matter i've been a mage and rider since i was four." Rei scoffed.

"Ehh?" Haruto gawked. "you've been doing this as a kid?"

"Sure have you little Bitch!" she said.

"Guess that just means your a lot more stuck up." Haruto scoffed back.

"What did you say!"

"You heard me Silver brain!" he said back. "Or wait is all that not the point why be proud of being a Rider for so long if your just going to give it up after one last fight any way!" he shouted, "It's a waist of powers some one like you shouldn't have, hell I don't want this but I can do something about all this so I will! You may not care what these Phantom guys do but I do."

"You don't get it do you?" Rei asked.

"Get what?"

"You can't save everyone sooner or later phantoms well rule this world all we are doing is postponing it."

"Then why the hell do you ware those rings?" he asked, "Those rings are made to look like Riders, those are meant to bring people hope just as they have, the person who made them wouldn't want there potential to spread hope to be wasted, he'd want them to spread hope, because these are full of his hope as well!"

"You don't know a fucking thing about him what he would want is justice that's what Riders stand for justice for those wrongly killed!

"Justice or revenge? A Rider can't save everyone but they try too, people believe in Riders because they bring hope, because they stand for true Justice so that people don't have to die fighting monsters they can't, Riders fight to save people, they fight to help others, they fight to bring hope!" he said, "You may not have any but will even if I become one of those Phantoms I will keep fighting for hope because that's the promise I made. The person who made those rings probably felt the same to fight for hope he believed in Riders, because Riders save people."

"You don't know him...i did i loved him alot i spent most of my innocent childhood watching make these rings sure what you say is right and is probably true...demo."

"..Demo?"

"All i have is revenge when i have it and give into my phantom someone else can have these i won't care by that time."

"You have those rings,right now there hope is protecting you it's preventing your Phantom from escaping, whether you know it or not his love is protecting you right now, because those rings are his physical embodiment of hope that you will be safe. That's what your father would want for you to live to become an old hag."

"Fuck you never lecture me or assume you know what my father's intentions were." Rei growled. "Now are we going to hunt phantoms or what?"

"And I thought Koyomi was hard to get along with." he sighed, "Do you know where to find them?"

"No."

"Baka." he sighed. "After this I hope we never meet again."

"So far so good they haven't killed each other." the White Wizard sighed. "Yet..."

* * *

"Seriously when are you two getting to the point Rei's just being her self a **." Asuna sighed.

"Shut up! This is all important!" Rei said.

"School starts in an hour get to the point already!"

"Fuck you!" Rei growled.

"Perhaps we should just Paraphrase till we get to the part you want to hear." Haruto suggested.

"Was that so hard?" Asuna asked.

"Hey we listen to all your stupid Takahata stories so you can listen to ours!" Rei said.

"Well suffice to say me and Rei never did get along for most of the beginning," Haruto said, "But we warmed up to each other little by little at least that's how the White Wizard put it, but we still fought like siblings all day."

"And you broke most of his home as well." Koyomi added.

"Yes that too," Haruto sighed.

"Hey we did hate each other then." Rei added.

"Any way, soon enough we stopped or normal fighting and lowered it to a manageable level in about a months time to about well how Asuna treats me really."

"What's that mean?" Asuna asked.

"Nothing, (cough) Violent hussy! (cough)..." Rei stated.

"Excuse you." Haruto chuckled.

"Well any way, back to the story," Rei said, "And since your so pressed for time I'll just skip to how it all happened..." she said remembering, "Now it was not long after we started working together, we got sent out on a job and that's when it happened."

* * *

Haruto was watching as Legendora as she fought Ghouls what was bad about it was that her attacks were recklessly destroying civvies homes

"What are you doing?!" Wizard shouted as he held back several Ghouls, "Those are peoples homes are you trying to make more Phantoms!" he said as he knocked weapon out of her hand. "What the hell are you doing don't you care about what you do, do you have any idea who's life you could ruin who you could kill!" he shouted in pure rage as he slashed a Ghoul with out even looking. "Don't you care you could take some one's family away like that!"

"Nope not really." She shrugged. "All i have to do is kill phantoms so what if there some collateral damage." She waved off as she took back her weapon. "But..." she then slashed Wizard across the chest. "IF YOUR IN MY WAY THEN I'LL KILL YOU AS WELL!" With that she charged at Wizard. Wizard did nothing as he mainly blocked all her attacks. "If that's the case, your just as bad as the Phantom who killed your family!" he shouted as he slashed her back. He then stopped as he heard something. "On no!" he shouted as he ran to one of the homes Rei destroyed. He then kicked what ever was left of the wall in as if looking for something. "Where are you." he said franticly looking around. He then dug around in some of the ruble. He then pulled out a kid. "Daijobuga?" he asked as he lifted her up. "Daijobu," he reassured as he patted her back. "You can do as you please, then, if you want to be the same monster that took your family away then so be it, but I won't allow you to take any one else away from theirs." he said as he rested her on the ground. "If you plan to kill me then try it?" he said his ring was glowing brightly inside his ring and inside him Dragon was stirring he could feel danger so he was pumping power into Haruto.

Legendora looked at the little girl Haruto saved and then at a nearby refelction of herself. '...He can't be right..can he?' she wondered when suddenly a sword impaled her from behind going though her armor as she coughed up blood inside her helmet.

"Rei!" Wizard shouted as he caught her. "Rei!" he said he then looked up to see who did it. He saw a Phantom from a distance, it was hard to tell what kind it was because it had the sun to its back blinding Wizard, it then tossed a few stones that turned into of several Ghouls. "Rei, stay here!" Wizard said as he got up, "Kisama!" he shouted as he charged and kicked away the ghouls and slashed at the Phantom. He then turned it to Gun mode as he fired at all of them. "Rei, I know you don't care about anything besides revenge, but you should!" he said as he slashed a Ghoul before kicking another one. "Because if you don't have friends of any one to protect, then you will never be able to reach your goal, you'll lose your self before you can seek Justice for your parents, right now they worry about you, their worried that there precious daughter will be gone, Those rings are there hope for justice but your their true hope! Parents don't care about what happens to them only that their children are alive and well!" he said as he slashed more Ghouls before he used Gun mode to destroy them. "I know this and so should you!"

"...why..do you care?" She managed to utter.

"I know what it's like to lose your parents," Wizard said as he slashed at the Phantom. "I know what it like to be alone, but I also know what it's like to feel Despair inside you, but I also know what it's like to be the shinning hope for some one, so I'll fight to my last breath so that everyone has hope, or I'll become their hope! I'll turn this Phantom inside me into my own hope, and I'll replace the hope a Phantom steals away by becoming someones hope! Even yours Rei, I'll be your hope! Because I'm a Kamen Rider!" he said as he slashed the Phantom. "Sa Finale Da!"

**Lupach Magic Touch To Go!** he belt chanted, he then scanned a ring to it, **Very Nice~ Kick Strike~ Saiko!** a magic symbol then formed under his feet as flames covered his right leg. He then flipped forward before jumping into the air and aiming at the Phantom. He then shot forward and crashed into the Phantom, he then twirled to a stop behind it as it exploded behind him.

"Kibou?" Rei whispered as she passed out and Haruto lifted her up bridal style.

"Come on." he said as he carried her off. "Let's see if we can get that checked out."

Rei woke up in her bed, "Where am I?"

"Your home." the White Wizard said, "Well as in your bed and such, I must say you two have really become quite close, I half expected him to leave you to die." he chuckled, "But then the boy seems to have developed a crush on you," he pondered as he stood up, "Ah well nothing for you to worry about he'll soon be on his way. Since his training is over he defeated a Phantom you couldn't; I say he is done with training."

"The only reason i didn't notice that phantom cause your boy got in my way." Rei pointed out.

"Perhaps." The White Wizard smirked.

"But since we're alone tell me have you gotten any leads to my parents killer?" Rei demanded.

"No the phantom who killed them was unlike others he didn't care that your parents where magic users, he merely killed them, he could have been trying to make you fall to despair, or..." he explained.

"Or?" Rei asked.

"Or maybe this was something else something from a time long I thought gone, and prayed would stay that way. I'm uncertain I was unable to discover the cause because of the Polices intervention." he sighed.

"Figures." Rei grumbled.

"But does not matter and Rei, Haruto was not in your way, he saved you the Phantom was a rare one able to avoid normal detection, your lucky to be alive, you should have seen how worried the boy was over you." he explained, "I wondered how the two of you can be so similar yet so different, you both lost your family but yet Haruto was able to turn his Despair into a hope strong enough to control a Phantom, and I mind you the Phantom in him is a powerful one just as strong if not stronger then some of the Phantom's Generals. That must be some hope."

"What are you getting at?" Rei asked.

"Just that you may never be able to find the Phantom who killed your parents unless you find a hope like this as well; one that can make your Phantom submit, for if you can't then you may never be able to." he explained.

"...I'm not interested in the fallen angel." She said as that's what she called her phantom. "I'll trust the power left behind by my father that's all i need for this life i'm living."

"If your so believing of that then why do you use them in a way he would not approve of, I knew him and he would not want his creations being squandered like this. Used to hurt others, used for mindless revenge." he said. "He would want you to be like Haruto and protect every one like the Rider's he so idolized." he said genuinely concerned. "At this rate you may never find the Phantom who killed them and even if you did you would not be able to defeat him. Tell me Rei do you know how to use these Rings?"

"Of course I do." she said.

"No you improvise a use for them, there true power can only be used by someone who has hope in man kind and life. Like Haruto does, he has hope in everyone even you Rei."

"He's an idealistic fool." she sighed. "He can have the rings but i won't stop till that phantom who got my parents his dead once that happens and if i go to heaven then i'll apologize to my father."

"He has hope because you have a good cause, but you have strayed from it." The White Wizard said, "You know I think you could stand to learn something from the boy, even though you treat him badly and tried to kill him, he still cares for you. He was worried, he'd even come check on you while you where asleep."

"Why are you telling me this." she asked.

"Call me an old romantic, but I think the boy is quite smitten with you, you get on each others nerves and call each other out on your lies, the two of you sounds like a old married couple." he chuckled. "He sees a good heart under all that anger and wants to reach out to it. And I think some part that twisted mind of your likes him a little too."

"..." Rei stayed quiet as she left the room.

"..Humph knew it." The White Wizard smiled.

* * *

Haruto was in his room worrying about Rei and her condition till she walked right in. "Oh Rei feeling better." he said as he read a book. "You okay you look well not your self?" She then kicked Haruto's book out his hands and quicky threw him on his bed and pounced him. "What the hell are you doing!" he shouted confused, "Look I know I said you could kill me but I didn't think you do it this quickly!" he said.

"Shut up." She purred ripping his cloths off.

"Okay now I'm freaked out!" he said getting away. "What the hell I mean you say you want to kill me now your trying to rape me!" he ranted, "Do you have like multiple personalities or something or are you just Rei's more crazy twin!" he kept going on, Rei just walked up to him and surprised kissed him. "On second thought maybe this isn't a bad thing." he said kissing back as they fell on the bed.

"Is everything alright..." Koyomi said, she then shrieked as she slammed the door. "I knew this would happen." she sighed blushing.

"In retrospect it was obvious." the White Wizard said walking by. "Just give them about two hours maybe three."

"A day!" Rei shouted hearing them.

"Very well." he said not caring much.

"How is it you knew this would happen?" Koyomi asked.

"Ah an old man knows his way around the block." he chuckled. "Plus it was obvious they loved each other they just didn't want to tell each other, because they thought the other hated them. You two better enjoy your day off!" he called back as he left, "Come I think it best we leave them to their business."

"Couldn't they just go to a hotel?" Koyomi asked.

"Rei has no money." The White Wizard told Koyomi.

"Ahh neither does Haruto." Koyomi recalled.

"Like it or not they are the hope for humanity." he sighed.

"Where all doomed," Koyomi sighed.

* * *

"And after that Rei stuck to Haruto like glue literally where ever he went she'd follow." Koyomi said as she took over. "any girl pretty, or ugly got with in ear shot of him she'd go ballistic and try to murder them. But then after a while she calmed down only she still threatened any girl who looked at Haruto even me."

"He's mine." Rei defended.

"Sometimes I feel more like a possession." Haruto sighed.

"Tell her about the time Rei nearly killed the group of school girls who eyed Haruto." Wajima laughed.

"They begged him give him his seeds!" She snapped.

"..Well i rather not remember that." He sighed.

"Still what happened was funny, Rei took her sword and said she'd turn them into mulch so they could get all the seeds they wanted." Wajima laughed.

"So you two loved each other the whole time." Asuna said, "But in retrospect you only told him how you felt by raping him." she said.

"Ah but it worked." she smirked. "And it's not that I don't like other people but, no girl I don't approve of can touch him." she defended.

"Then that's why Koyomi and Konoka get to hang out with him?" Asuna said, "You don't see them as a threat."

"No, I just like them and don't mind sharing with them." Rei said making Asuna faint. "Was it something I said?" Everyone just shrugged. "...Now if you'll excuse me i need to use the bathroom." Rei said leaving.

"Hurry school will start soon." Haruto said, Haruto then pulled out a picture of Takahata, "come on Asuna wake up Takahata-san is here." he said as he waved it in front of her face.

"I doubt that will..." Koyomi started but Asuna shot up.

"Where!"

"I stand corrected it did work." Koyomi said.

"Girls and love." Haruto chuckled.

* * *

Rei was panting heavily in the bathroom as she removed her shirt and saw the cracks on her body. "Damn it wasn't like this yesterday." She swore. "I need more time...i haven't told Haruto yet about..." she started till a knock was heard and Koyomi walked in.

"Rei what are...oh my god." She gasped seeing the cracks on Rei's body. "Rei are you okay?" she asked worried.

"Fine this is nothing." Rei said quickly. "I'm fine!"

"Rei...your running out of time aren't you?" Koyomi asked.

"...guess i can't hide anything." She sighed. "Yes i might go on for a year maybe two..but not if i keep fighting."

"We need to tell Haruto..." Koyomi started till Rei stopped her.

"No he can never know alright!" She told Koyomi. "He'll just try and stop it..but he won't be able to this time."

"He has a right to know." Koyomi argued.

"Oi Rei what's taking so long!" Haruto called.

"Nothing just some... ah business." she said. "You know time of the month."

"TMI!" Haruto called back.

"Sorry Honey." She giggled before getting serious. "Listen Koyomi i never told you this but to me you were always like the daughter i never raised and i know when i'm gone your'll take care of Haruto and before i do kick it...i'll entrust you with this one important secret." Rei then quickly whispered something into Koyomi's ear and when she was done Koyomi was shock beyond belief.

"..you and Haruto have a...So that's way you disappeared so.." She started but Rei stopped her from finishing.

"Part of it." She smiled as she got dress and kissed Koyomi's forehead. "I'll be going now...Ja ne."

"Are there any other secrets!" she shouted.

"Maybe!" she called back.

She then walked out with the others. "I don't even want to know." Haruto said, "Come on I need to get their early for a meeting."

"Right." Rei said as they walked off to school.

* * *

Medusa and Phoenix where walking down the street in their humans forms and walked into a restaurant.

"What are we doing here this place reeks of human." Phoenix complained.

"Oh quite you." Medusa hissed, she then walked up to the manager, "I apologies but I'm looking for a friend of mine she works here as your singer."

"A yes she is in my office." he said pointing the way.

They then walked into the places office. "Medusa-sama, Phoenix-sama greetings." a girl said she had long black hair and was wearing a white dress, her eyes where pale indicating she was blind.

"Siren I see you are doing well," Medusa greeted back.

"So that's why where here!" Phoenix shouted, "I thought we just came her for one of your fru-fru reason." he said Medusa then stomped his toe. "Ow-ow-ow!" he said as he hopped around on his good foot.

"I have a job for you." Medusa said. She then pulled out a picture, as Siren took her true form. She looked like a white armored female warrior with bird like wings on her back, and fins on her arms in her hands was a scythe shaped like a musical quarter note. She had a grilled mask covering her face. She then took the picture and studied it since she could now see.

"What a cute girl." she mused, it was a picture of...

* * *

"Nodoka-san please read this phrase?" Haruto asked.

"Hai." she said.

Rei was examing or as Haruto would call it "undressing" Nodaka with her eyes so Rei went up to the person next to her to ask. "Hey how good is Nodoka-chan in the sack?"

"What?" Konoka asked.

"You heard me Haruto must be close to this girl." she pondered.

"Rei." Haruto called "I hope your not talking during my lesson or I'll have to send you to one of the counselors now you wouldn't want that would you." Haruto said, seeing as how one of the counselors knew a way to punish Rei.

Rei instantly knew who he meant, "No nothing at all!" she called. "I don't want to get near that crazy woman ever again." she shivered.

"Who?" Konoka asked.

"That woman who's chest is bigger then mine, you know she's a nurse and counselor at the same time." Rei explained. "I don't like her much, she's to much of a threat acting all sweet with Haruto. I know what she's up too young hot teacher and she's trying to get her claws in him."

"Your crazy Rei." Konoka sighed.

"Yes, yes I am." she admitted.

"REI!" Haruto shouted. "To the counselor!"

"Alright then!" She shouted standing up. "I'm going to show that women who's the most mature for Haruto if i don't make it...give me a star trek funeral."

"Your such a nerd." Haruto sighed.

"Fine i'll be vulgar i'm going to waste this bitch!" She shouted.

"Not much better!" Haruto said. "Try not to get your self in deeper trouble." he said.

"Do I ever get in trouble." she smiled.

"Let me think..." he pondered.  
"I love it when you do that." She giggled leaving.

"Good now I can get something done." he sighed as he went back to work. "ah who am I kidding," he laughed tossing the chalk out the window. "Talk amongst your selves I'm taking a nap." he said falling behind his desk with a snore.

"It's like all he does is fight, eat and sleep." Asuna said,

"And take care of Rei." Konoka said as Haruto snored while rolling on the floor.

"Ah... donuts... I love you..." he snored.

"Urgghh." Asuna groaned as she looked around. "Where Nodoka go?"

"She was here a second ago?" Konoka said.

* * *

Rei had just been shewed out and was walking down the halls. "Stop being disruptive in class your just dodging my questions you old bat, but you just wait I will catch you in the act of going after my Haruto and I will waist your sorry old wrinkled a-ss!" she said to no one. She then noticed someone go into the library. "Hey the book worm girl Haruto likes," she said until a light bulb went off above her head, "This is my chance to scope her out!" she said. "Soon I'll see if she fits my standards as the right kind of girl." she snickered evilly as she crept after her. She then felt something. "She's a gate, now I see the class is full of them, I thought it was just Old man chaser (Asuna) and Ko-chan." she said, "ah this is great!"

"Umm is someone there?" Nodoka asked before seeing Rei. "Ahh Rei-chan."

"Hi" she waved back, "I saw someone come in here but it's just you. Not to make it sound disappointing just hoped for something surprising." she laughed of with a bad lie, you could practically see the Chibi Rei on her shoulder holding sign that read Bad Lying. "So what are you doing in here?"

"I was looking for a book, Haruto-Sensai fell asleep in class again so I wanted something to pass the time." she explained.

"He fell asleep after I left?" she cried. "Ah well I'm sure nothing bad can happen while I'm not there."

Nodoka then got a message on her phone. "Maybe not." she said showing it to Rei showing the girl messing with Haruto by laying in his arms while he was out cold.

"Why those!" she shouted running out of the Library "No one is aloud to do that but me!" Nodoka heard her scream.

"She is strange, but I guess she's nice inside." she said looking through the books. Unaware that outside Siren was watching.

"That Ringy couple could be a problem, I know." she said as she flew off.

* * *

"BACK YOU SAVAGES BACK!" Rei roared as she came in with her faiz blaster.

"Baka!" Asuan shouted as she tried to take it away from her. "Why did you take this thing out!" she said as they got into another fight cloud.

"Oh shut up! you didn't even stop them from messing with Haruto!" Rei shouted as all the girls watched the fight.

Haruto then rose up like a Vampire fully awake. "What I miss?" he said as if nothing where going on.

"Well the class took pictures with you in your sleep Rei found out and now she and Asuna are fighting again." Konoka explained. "And the twins are still hanging on to you." she added. Sure enough the two where there.

"So they are." he said looking.

"C'mon play with us Nii-chan." they begged.

"We'll do it later i promise." He assured.

"HARUTO THOSE ARE LITTLE CHILDREN!" Rei snapped. "...Wait till they are teenagers then play with them."

"Calm down Rei, and they are teenagers." he said.

"Impossible!" she shouted.

"Look class registration everyone here is the same age." Haruto said.

"But their so small and adorable." she defended.

"And your a woman in a middle school class what's your point." Haruto said.

"Baka!" Asuna added! This got another fight going.

"Violent Hussy!" Rei snapped unaware of a sudden music filling the air.

"Any one else hear that?" Asuna and Rei said in unison.

"Help!" Haruto said as all the girl where swarming him. "I didn't do anything." he said preemptively.

"NANDATO!" Rei shouted as she lifted Haruto's desk "Get of him!" she shouted as she threw it out the window. "Back all of you!" she said.

"What's going on!" Haruto shouted hiding behind Rei.

"Haruto let's screw each other senseless." Konoka declared.

"No knock me up with your child!" The twins begged.

"Normally i'm into little boys but i'll make an exception for you!" The class president added.

"Pedophile!" Rei gasped shooting at the class president with a knock out gas. "Why is Asuna the only one not affected!" Rei shouted holding everyone back.

"How the hell should I know!" she said.

"Could be that since she is a Gate she is developing special powers and hers can make her immune to magic." Haruto said, "But either way I need to get out of here!" he said, he then put his rings on.

**"Driver On!"** his Driver then formed.

"Henshin!" he said.

**"Water! Please!"** his belt called out. **"Sui, Sui, Sui, Sui!"** Wizard Water styles then appeared in a flash of blue light and water.

"One more time!" he said, as he put on a new magic ring.

**"Liquid Please!"** it said, Wizard then turned into Water and escaped out the door. He then reformed and ran for it. But he was still being chased down. "Oh crap!" he shouted using Water Style faster running speed to book it. "How do I get my self into these messes!" he shouted. He then used Liquid ring again to go into the water fountain and appear on a different level of the school. "I think I'm safe." he said looking over the edge.

"Are you sure?" Konoka said as she appeared behind him.

"Ah my god!" he said as he jumped away. Wizard then back peddled away. "Oh crap!" he said.

"Haruto..." Rei said looking for him, "Oh there you are, oh good Ko-chan take care of him I got to catch all those crazy students!" she said holding her gun.

"You just going to leave me with her!" Wizard shouted.

"Yes I said she was cool." she smiled as she skipped off.

"You air head!" he shouted. "Air!" he echoed getting an idea.

**"Hurricane Please!**" his belt called as the wind kept Konoka back. **"Fu, Fu, Fu, Fu, Fu, Fu, Fu!"** his belt called as Wind styles ran away, wind allowing him to hover over the ground.

"Sorry Ko-chan got to run!" he shouted as he ran off at wind speeds.

"Get back here!" She demanded.

"I smell a phantom." Haruto growled. Wizard then heard hoofs? he looked next to him to see a horse following after him on it was the Class pres. "A horse seriously!" he shouted running, "I swear when I find this Phantom their so dead!" he said, more of his students then came out of no where. "Girls I'm your teacher not your future husband!" he shouted.

"Besides he's taken!" Rei shouted as she came out of the air ducts with a net gun. "Got you." she said as she caught most of the class in a huge net. Soon enough Rei heard rumbling and saw more students running Haruto's way. "HOLY SHIT!" She gawked.

"What the hell?" Haruto demanded.

"Cupid arrows are hitting everyone!" Rei shouted before realizing something. "Quick follow me!" with that Rei ran off and Haruto followed.

* * *

Soon enough Haruto and Rei were hiding in the one place almost no body would look the library. 'Perfect, now I leave Haruto alone in here and soon enough Nodo-chan will jump him.' she said in her mind while Wizard barricaded the door using Land Style to move the book cases.

"Phwey..." he sighed, "Rei your not locking me in her to keep me to your self are you, cause now is a bad time."

"Me no..." she honestly said.

"Wow your telling the truth," Wizard said in genuine shock. Rei just fell over.

"Do you ever believe me?" she asked.

"Sometimes." he shrugged. "Now we need a plan obviously a Phantom is making the entire female populace of the school fall in love with me to keep me distracted."

"Then I shall go find it while you hide in here where I know you are safe." Rei said as she somehow got out. 'Now just wait soon Nodoka will stumble onto a thinking Haruto and boom, part one of my plan is done. But I need to find that Phantom and get rid of it before every girl in the world tries to get Haruto. I said I'd share but not with any random b-itch, she needs to fit my standards.'

"Rei where did you go!" Wizard said as he turned back to Haruto, "This isn't funny!" he shouted.

"Umm who's there?" a meek and scared voice asked.

"Eh, wait Nodoka-chan is that you?" Haruto asked. Sure enough she stepped out from behind one of the book cases.

"Oh thank god, I'm I glad to see you." he sighed, 'Nodoka-chan is scarred of men if anyone is safe for me to be around its her.' Haruto sighed in his mind.

"Haruto-sensei?" she said, "why is the door barricaded?"

"Ah not an easy tale to tell..." he sighed, "But let's just say I'm hiding in a very dangerous game of hide and seek."

"Al..right then." She nodded. "Umm can you help me with these books?"

"Of course," he said.

Outside Siren was watching confused. "She is immune, she would only be unaffected unless... she already has feelings for the Wizard." she said, "Stupid, now I need to find another way." she said. "If she has feelings for the Wizard then seeing him die might just push her over. Especially if he died protecting her." She then flew to back of the library and broke the lock and snuck in. She then reverted to her human form.

Haruto was putting away the last of the books and help lift some of the heavier ones for Nodoka. "This the last of them?" he asked.

"No just about." she explained.

"Excuse me." a voice said as they both looked to see Sirens human form. "Is any one in here?"

"Yes over here!" Haruto said as he slid down the ladder. "Are you student here?"

"I've never seen her around here before." Nodoka explained. "Are you new?"

"you could say that, greetings people call me Siren." she giggled as Haruto's eyes widened in shock. She then changed to her true form, now Nodoka looked on in terror. "And I'm here to send the cute girl to despair." she laughed as she raised her scythe.

"Duck!" Haruto said as he pushed Nodoka down as she sent a blade of sonic noise at them. The blade cut through the floor and left a huge gash in the wall.

"What the what's going on?" Nodoka gasped in shock.

"No questions just run!" Haruto told her.

"No where to run my dear." she laughed as she jumped over the book cases.

"Man I hope they don't cut my pay for what I'm about to do!" Haruto said as he slipped on his connect ring.

**"Connect Please!"** he then pulled out his Wizarswordgun and fired it at Siren she merely spun her scythe around to deflect the bullets. "Nodoka-chan is there a back way out?" he asked.

"Yes it's this way." she explained. She and Haruto then ran as Siren followed close behind. They then made it outside only for Siren to follow after them.

"Mou this is becoming tiresome.." she sighed she then tossed several stones making them into Ghouls. "Get them." she ordered.

"No choice," Haruto groaned, 'The only reason I transformed before is because surly the others will forget what happened, but since Nodoka is unaffected she will remember.' he figured. "Nodoka-san please tell no one of what you are about to see," he asked.

"Okay..." he answered confused.

**"Driver on!"** his belt called out turning into the Wizardriver.

Henshin!" he said as he scanned the flame Ring.

**"Flame Please!"** his belt called, Haruto then stuck his hand out as his red magic symbol appeared to his left. It then slowly moved across his body. **"Hi, Hi, Hi Hi Hi!"** his belt chanted as Wizard took his place. "Sa Show Time Da!" he said raising his ring next to his silver and red face plate, to show them side by side.

"EHHH!" She gawked.

"Wizard." Siren said annoyed. "Attack!" she ordered as all the Ghouls charged forward only for Wizard to kick them all back. He back handed one of the ghouls before kicking another one upside the head. He then dodged to the right and kicked another ghouls while changing his ring.

**"Big Please!"** his belt called as he stuck his hand into the magic circle. Wizard then swung his giant arm around knocking back all the ghouls. "Now to even the playing field." he said, he then pulled out his Hurricane ring. **"Hurricane Please!"** his belt called. Wizard then formed the magic circle above him, He then jumped through, **"Fu, Fu, Fu, Fu, Fu, Fu!"** his belt chanted as he flew straight for Siren. He then punched her out of the air. However she quickly did an flip and flew at Nodoka and grabbing her.

"Ahh!" She screamed as Siren aim her weapon at her neck.

"Nodoka!" Wizard said landing on a light post.

"Ah-ah-ah." Siren said wagging her finger, "One wrong move and it's all over for the cute one." she giggled.

"Kisama." Wizard said.

"Change back and I'll let he go." she said. Wizard looked down and cursed silently.

"Deal..." he said.

"No!" Nodoka shouted, "Haruto-sensai she's lying, she won't do it she'll just kill you." she said.

"How?" Siren said shocked.

"Didn't plan too!" Wizard said as he jumped up and kicked Siren in the face making her fall back.

'It's like that brat read my mind!' Siren said as she held her head in pain. She screamed in anger as she sent forth several sonic blades. Wizard then lifted Nodoka bridal style and flew up to avoid them, a small tornado holding them in the air.

**FAIZ! DEAD OR ALIVE! **With that shots were fired at the Siren phantom from behind.

"Rei what the hell took you so long!" Wizard said as he landed with Nodoka. Legendora then walked out.

"Sorry I was busy." she laughed.

"Now the other one is here." Siren complained. "Well guess I retreat." she said flying off.

"Matte!" Wizard shouted.

"I got her." Legendora said sliding a ring.

**SKYRIDER! SAILING JUMP!**

"Toh!" She shouted as she flew off faster then Haruto's dragon.

"Wow." Wizard said. Legendora then caught up to Siren and then delivered an ax kick to her back sending her falling. She then landed as Wizard came up to her Nodoka not far behind.

"Rei let me see one of your rings?" Wizard said.

"Sure." She smiled tossing him the Ichigo and Hibiki rings.

"I think I have an idea on a new trick for these." he said, he then put on the Ichigo ring. "Let's see what happens for me." he said. He then scanned.

**"Ichigo Please!"** his belt called A magic symbol then appeared above them with the same symbol as Reis' belt. The symbol started to glow,

"RIDER HENSHIN!" they heard as Ichigo jumped out.

"EH!" Rei said, "How did that happen?"

"These rings have remnants of there power, your Driver lets' you use there power as your own mine let's my summon forth the legend with in." Wizard explained. "Attack!" Wizard said as he and Ichigo ran forward. they then jumped up and Aligned into flying side kicks. they then delivered a double rider kick to Siren that sent her flying back into a tree. "Rei your up!" he shouted.

"Right." She nodded as she scanned a beetle rider's ring.

**STRONGER **"The heavens call…The earth cries out…The crowd roars…All calling on me to strike back against evil. Now listen up, villains! I am the champion of justice: Kamen Rider LEGENDORA...CHARGE UP!" New armor formed over her chest and shoulders looking just like that of Stronger charge up, her suit then took on a more shiny silver color, her cape then disappeared in a surge or electric energy as insect wings of electricity took there place. she then crossed her arms. "Legendora Electro Blast!" she called as she sent a shot of electric energy that trapped Siren and pulled her towards her. "Electro Charge Kick!" she finished as she kicked her with enough force to send her flying back again.

Siren rolled across the floor from the two Magic riders ad they prepared to finish it. But before they could Siren was sucked into a portal.

"She's gone!" Wizard said.

"It must be the same b-itch from before." Legendora said returning to her normal form as Ichigo disappeared.

"huh?" Wizard asked.

"Some snake chick who's good at magic too." she explained.

"Right..." Wizard sighed.

"I'm going to find her." Legndora growled using the Skyrider ring to fly off.

"..ummm Sens..ei?" Nodoka asked.

"Ahh Nodoka." Wizard remembered.

* * *

"Arigato Medusa-sama you saved me." Siren bowed gratefully.

"Had it not been for the other one you might have succeeded." she said.

"I don't get it Medusa, why is the white chick so important to you if anything the other one seems more of a threat." Phoenix sighed as he sat on a chair in his true form.

"You male ego aside, we need to keep her out of the picture, while Wizard has great threat this other one has powers unlike others I have seen." Medusa pondered.

"She's a lucky bitch." Phoenix said in a sing song voice. "Nothing more, this Wizard seems more like a challenge he has tenacity and a fiery anger I want to see who's flame is stronger his or mine!" he said as he was set a blaze.

"Your on fire Phoenix-sama." Siren said.

"Eh so I am, put me out!" he shouted.

"Baka..." Medusa sighed. "why does Wisemen-sama see use for you." she said ashamed of her partner. "But I will have to see that this Legendora stays out of the picture." she said menacingly as she walked away while changing to her true form.

"Hey what about me!" Phoenix said like an idiot as he forgot how to put him self out.

"Go drown in the ocean." She smirked. "Siren come."

"Yes mistress." She bowed faithfully.

"SERIOUSLY HELP!" Phoenix shouted.

* * *

Haruto was at home as Koyomi brought drinks for him and Nodoka. "So you see the creature that attacked us was something known as a Phantom." he said as he drank some tea. "their powerful monsters that seek to send special humans known as Gates into Despair."

"Which you happen to be," Koyomi said.

"Yes, you see Gates have potential to use magic, because inside them is a Phantom, if the Gate where to fall into Despair then they would become a Phantom." Haruto went on.

"So are you a Gate Sensei?" she asked.

"Yes I am a Gate, as is Konoka, Asuna, Rei and many others of your fellow classmates." Haruto said. "My job as Wizard is to make sure that they keep hope and don't become new Gates. Any other questions?"

"..Are you and Rei-san really lovers?" She asked.

Haruto did a spit take. "Not what I meant..." he coughed. "Why is that so important?" he asked.

"..I was.." She blushed. "Just curious about somethings i...heard."

"Well sort of." he said, "Well that was a bit shock." he said. "I guess it kind of got out since she likes to scream out weird stuff like that."

"Hey what are these?" Koyomi asked taking three books Nodoka had. "Hmm...Haruto and Rei's marriage, Rei's sexual preferences and Haruto and Rei's sex adventures?" Haruto then fell over. "Rei seems to be spreading out some things about you guys." Koyomi said, she then peaked the marriage book. "So that's where you guys left for the honey moon, I was right!" she said. "Wait why do you have these?" she asked Nodoka.

"I'm going to kill Rei." Haruto said as he pulled him self up.

"Please don't be mad at her...i wrote these." Nodoka told them.

"Wait you wrote these?" Haruto asked.

"Hai..i kept hearing these voices in my head and so they wouldn't distract me...i wrote them all down..but then my friends found them and thought i was into porn writing and gave these books their title."

"Voices?"Haruto murmured as he thoght. "You could be growing your magic abilities and for you they are based on mind reading."

"Is this normal?" Koyomi asked

"No not particularly but they do happen."Haruto answered.

"Hai but yours and Rei are the loudest i can hear...i known your "Daydreams" when your looking at her in her school outfit and your favorite donut girl daydream." She added.

"Haha Donut girl?" Koyomi asked Haruto.

"True male mind it be sick and twisted." Haruto said. "But there is not much i know on how to fix your accidental mind reading."Haruto explained. "Actually Rei might know something we could do."

"Really?"Koyomi asked shocked.

"We should go get her then...i can sense her thoughts close by...oh my." Nodoka blushed.

"What's wrong?" Haruto asked.

"She's thinking about me..confessing my love to..you and us...going at it like bunny rabbits."

"Urgghh that crazy girl." Haruto sighed.

"Seems like her though but still strange."Koyomi said.

"For Rei nothing is strange."Haruto said. "Lets go get her, wherever the hell she is."

* * *

"Haruto at the moment is going down on Nodoka right this moment and giving her a taste of adult fun and once i get back i'll join in and...why do i smell..SNAKES!" She roared as she flew right for the smell and dodged attacks from Medusa.

"Ah the silver bimbo who hangs off the ringy wizard." She smirked in her true form, she hen summoned her staff and made large heart shaped boulders fly at her.

"Bimbo huh well your a fucking maneater!" Legendora growled.

"Why thank you, I can't wait to kill and devour that boyfriend of yours they say kind men like him are so sweet." Medusa said. "But not before we make him watch his mistress become a Phantom."

"Yeah well... wait so Nodoka is his mistress I knew it!" she said happily.

"Why is it everyone is so stupid." Medusa sighed.

"You know its shame your a phantom and i fucking hate your guts." Legendora growled. "Your dropdead beautiful and you really make snakes kinda hot...but your personality is a major killjoy that's all my reason for killing you."

"Humans even when their practically Phantoms all they say is nonsense." Medusa said as she made more boulders fly at Legendora. She then dodged them. "But your an interesting one, your power is enough to destroy Phoenix for a few moments, meaning you have some basic power, and put my down for a while. But if you where really strong you'd have put him out for a couple days. But then again you don't have the same gift as your boyfriend does, so your only a minor threat compared to what he could do." she mused making the boulders surround Legendora.

"Haruto's a beginner so he doesn't do well in holding his power back..but me i'm good at that. "She smirked as her Mana suddenly skyrocketed and the boulders surrounding her exploded from sheer pressure as she took out a new ring. "Now for the power of the first Heisei Rider."

**KUUGA! NO FEAR! NO PAIN!**

"CHOU HEN...SHIN!" Legendora roared.

Gold anklets then covered her sins, and armlets on her arms she now had gold chest and shoulder armor and here cape became more tattered in appearance. A dim fiery aura surrounded her. Finally her eyes alone flashed red.

"You only think of things with force don't you." Medusa sighed. "Very well.." she said as her snake hair started to grow. Her snakes then started to multiply in number and size. They then made a dash for Legendora but she avoided them all. "I should tell you why your lover is such a threat, it's not his power level, but that he is the only ever person to be able to control their own Phantom." Medusa explained as she kept trying to catch Legendora as she touched down to the ground with her. She jumped over and avoided all the snakes.

"No one controls their phantoms." Legendora scoffed. "It just wants something in return." with that she grabbed a stick that turned into Kuuga Dragon's staff. she then spun it around, and deflected all the snakes before she held it and turned it to the Titan Saber, she then cut up several of the snakes.

"True, but you have seen him reign in that Dragon of his no?" she asked. as she returned her snakes with a hiss. "What ever it's doing it seems to be under his control when ever he mounts it. Showing that he can manipulate Phantoms in their primitive state." she said as the two circled one another.

"Well it doesn't matter much to me what that beast wants it's not going to get it." Legendora said as their weapons clashed. "I know Haruto has too great a will to let it come out for anything."

"So much faith." Medusa mused.

"You know what...i think i'll show you some fear...time limit five minutes." Legendora uttered as her power increased again as her phantom's wings exploded out of her back.

"Omae your letting your phantom out?" Medusa gasped.

"..Medusa huh?" A mature and sultry voice chuckled as Legendora's eyes were turned to pitch-black.

"What are you?" She demanded not feeling a power like this. 'Only Wiseman-sama is this powerful.'

"Me I'm complicated." she said back. Medusa bit it down and the two charged at each other. their attacks causing a large explosion. Not far off Phoenix was watching he looked like something he never did serious. "This one can summon her Phantom out to fight. Maybe she's worth 50 percent."

After the explosion subsided Medusa and Legendora each skidded back. Each of them having used there energy to try and overpower the others. But before they could charge again they where both trapped in a magic circle. They where then both caught in a pillar of flames. Phoenix then walked up to them in his true form. "Oi that's enough from your two I'm the only one aloud to kill people here." he smirked.

"Phoenix." Medusa said. "Why are you here?"

"Because the boss said not to let yo get your stupid a-ss killed." he said,

"Baka.." she said. Phoenix then looked at Legendora as she got up perfectly fine.

"Man you'd be so dead, this one is to tough for you, to bad she has one weakness." he said. "Your stupid human only lets you out for a few minutes huh,"

"Phoenix, smarter then you look." she said. "Yes I was hoping to take you both out before that useless lump of a woman locked me up again."

"But then again your human won't be alive much longer." Medusa figured.

"Smart girl i like that when i'm free i'll look you up Medusa you'll make a fine sex slave." Rei's phantom smirked.

"Hoho feisty!" Phoenix smirked, "To bad I need to kill the other one his Phantom could have made a good sparing partner." he laughed.

"Don't waste your time Dragon is to lazy to even help you, he enjoys being locked up as far as he see is less work for him any way." Rei's phantom said.

"I don't give a shi-t." Phoenix said, "I just want that thing to be strong."

"Well your'll get your chance soon i made four powerful stones for Dragon's human to use to magnify his power once he finds them he'll be more then you can handle." Rei's phantom smirked as she smelt something. "Speak of the devil."

"REI!" Haruto shouted as he kicked the Phoenix phantom away.

"Ah well I'd love to fight but not today bosses orders." Phoenix sighed. He then out his arm on Medusa's shoulder and snapped his finger making them both disappear in a flash of fire and soot.

"Who the hell was that?" Haruto asked.

"no one of importence." "Rei" told Haruto. "My beloved its been awhile." She told Haruto.

"eh, well it's just been a few minutes." Haruto said. "Wait a minute, ah now I see your driving aren't you."

"I am." She nodded.

"Well glad I haven't lost my touch at telling you two apart, what kind of man would I be to let that happen." he shrugged.

"Can i convince you to give into despair and become even more beautiful?" She asked.

"Not unless I can keep the wheel compared to that cranky prick inside me." he said practically hearing Dragon say hey. "But keep trying you just might convince me, on a understandable level I enjoy your company a bit more then Rei sometimes. But then again you live with her so you understand why."

"Soon it'll just be me." She smirked. "Your girlfriend is running out of time."

Haruto sighed, "Yeah I kind of figured, she thinks she keeps me in the dark, but I know a lot more then she thinks. Try not to tell her I know I want her to have the mindset that I'm in the dark on all this." he asked. "Call me a pleasing kind of guy."

"Too pleasing oh..and she's been awake the entire time so she knows."

"..Carp...well I'll get an ear-full for this." he sighed, "What's she saying?"

"...She's just crying uncontrollably." She answered.

"huh, didn't think my knowing she was running out of time would be a bad thing." he said, "It's not like there are any other big secrets she has." Rei's phantom then whistled innocently like she had nothing to hide. "If it's something she hasn't told me then I'll wait till she does." he said. "I'm sure she has her reasons for the things she does, I wouldn't love her otherwise." he explained.

"Good now then before i go i will warn you this...your students aren't normal gates." With that Rei's phantom reverted back into a now crying Rei.

"Oi..." he said, "Rei?" he asked getting ready to get the ear full he predicted and to get ready for what ever else.

"Go..gomen." She cried. "I should've known you would notice my problem."

"I knew, but I wanted you to tell me and that's it, I know this time there's not much I could do and I'm sorry, I wish I could." he said. "But I want you toy know that I'm not going to give up hope, I will one day find a way to make things right, but if I can't then I'll just treasure every moment I can with you." he said. "That's just how much I love you, you nut." he explained. "But from now on if you have a big secret then I'll wait till you think the right time to tell me, and a no more for a while I have had my fill of shockers."

"..hai." She nodded. "So...did you fuck Nodoka yet?"

"Will you stop that!" he shouted as he pulled a harisen and smacked her head. "What's with you and this whole sharing me thing any way?"

"I just figured I should leave you with some one who is just right, but no one fits it so I need to find a lot, plus I want to enjoy them as well." she said.

"I wonder how you even think of anything?" he said. "Besides I need you to do something for me it seems the gates in the class are special like how Asuna can be immune to magic and how... well Nodoka has been reading our thoughts in class."

"I spotted her writing my thoughts already and i must say she's pretty darn good." Rei chuckled. "But there is a way but your not going to like it."

"That sounds ominous and like one of your plans... I don't like it." he said walking away. "find another way or your going to be sleeping on the couch!" he ordered.

"But..." she started.

"No no way find another one!" he said as he kept walking.

"Wait hear me out." Rei said, "It will allow them to channel there powers into an object and if done right then you can do it as well. As in you can use there powers and it the object it creates." she explained.

"Okay and what's the part I won't like?" he asked.

"You need to kiss on the lips to work." she explained making a smooching noise.

"Your sleeping on the couch." he said walking on.

"Haruto if you can do just that they will not only control their phantom but their powers as well." She shouted. "One little kiss is worth it."

"No." he said, "If you can find another way to do it then sure but I'm not you." he explained.

"Well I don't mind you have permission." she explained following after him. "But if you do it, then they won't have a problem any more."

"I'll think about it."

"Really!"

"Maybe, but your still on my bad side now, to the couch!"  
"Fine but no more kisses for you." She pouted as she went for the couch. "Hello old friend i'm back." She giggled.

"This is definitely the strangest marriage ever." Haruto sighed. "By the way what is this thing you had in mind?"

"It's Latin called a Pactio." she said.

"How is this suppose to help, me then, this sounds like some kind of magic for married magic users." he asked. "If this is some plot of yours."

"No..besides we have one." She told Haruto as she took out a card. "This is a pactio card." She then threw it to Haruot and he caught and was shocked to see himself as Haruto and Wizard on it with a sword resembling his phantom on the middle of it.

"When did you make this?" he asked.

"Not long after we got hitched." she explained. "You where asleep I found out about it in a book and boom I tried it and there you go."

"i see." he noted. "Wait." He then pulled out similar one only it had Rei, her rider form and phantom in a circle holding hands.

"Now that one i had made when you were sleepwalking for donuts and i had you kiss me to get you one." She remembered.

"any other magic artifacts you made I should know about?" he asked.

"No not particularly." she said. "Maybe something else." she grumbled low enough so he couldn't understand.

"Alright if I where to agree to this plan of yours how are you positive it will keep there growing powers under control?"

"Because it makes an artifact made from their personality and any powers they posses." she explained. "And if Wajima-san makes a blank ring before hand then it will be fused with the process making a new Magic ring." she explained.

"...Alright then how do we test this out?" He asked.

Then it hit Rei like a hammer on the head, "I know we use old man chaser!" she said.

"You mean Asuna, are you trying to kill me?"

"I know but hear me out she has magic powers as well, hers can cancel magic if we can use her powers then the Phantoms won't be able to escape any more." she said. "It's perfect!"

"Your going to get us killed." he sighed.

"My plans have never failed before besides if we promise to introduce to her favorite Kamen Rider she'll do it." Rei smirked.

"How do you wait never mind we can summon them now." Haruto said remembering earlier today. "But what if this fails and she kills me?"

"Then i'll kill myself and we can have our ashes spread out to the deep blue sea." Rei answered.

"Couldn't you just say you'll watch my back?" he joked.

"I watch every part of you." She giggled.

"True but not the point," Haruto said, "Ever think that Phantom of your is planing something for me?"

"Why do you ask?"

"She always seems to be staring at me as if waiting for something to happen." Haruto explained, "I don't think she's trying to make me change she hate's Dragon for some reason, but she has something planned for me?"

"I wouldn't know me and her aren't exactly best friends." She reminded Haruto.

"True, but still I feel like she has her own plans sometimes." he replied. Neither knowing of a white bird watching them from the window. Said bird was just a white Garuda. It then flew off back to it's master not far off.

It then landed on his finger, "So then Rei is short on time, just as I thought, then we will need to give these stones her Phantom made any way," he said holding a red stone in his hand. "But I don't want to trust that phantom to soon, so I will need to let see what happens with one." he said as Garuda chirped. "Yes I know we lost the wind stone, but it can't be helped." The White Gauruda then quickly took the red stone. "Now my friend go and deliver that to the vampire she'll test Haruto to see if he has enough strength to handle this stone's power."

It chirped and flew off. "I hope you are ready Haruto, because the time will come fore your evolution." he said as he disappeared.

* * *

White Garuda then pecked at a window and Evangeline opened it. "What's this?" she asked as it left it for her. Garuda chirped a few times. "You want me to help the boya?" It chirped again, "What do I get out of it?" Garuda actually looked as if it where thinking 'seriously' it then got mad an pecked her head. "alright I'll do it, but tell that old goat I need my full power for it." the White Garuda then flew out. "Well this might be fun." She smirked.

* * *

The next day no one remembered a single thing.

"Just as i thought Siren's mind control creates short term memory loss." Haruto said to Asuna as no one remembered yesterday.

"Okay so why was I immune along with Rei?" she asked.

"Rei already has strong feelings for me so she was immune you on the other hand hate me and like another person so you should have been affected yet where still your self, so I'm inclined to believe your gate like abilities are activating in a way that gives you the ability to cancel magic, much like Nodoka can read minds or Koyomi can differentiate Phantoms and Gates."

"But that Siren Phantom is still out there." Asuna reminded.

"True guess we'll have to keep an eye ou..." Haruto started till he heard a scream. "What the?" he pondered as he and Asuna ran for the cause and found.

"Ahh Makie!" Asuna gasped. "Hey are you okay Makie..wait is that?"

"I what?" Haruto asked and noticed two small marks that looked almost like. "..A vampire?"

* * *

ZER0: end chapter, ah nice hanging their right people don't worry we'll try not to make all the ch from now on short arcs if possible make it more diverse. Maybe one ch or more then two, so don't worry if we get repetitive here. And as you cans we added out own style to it, instead of the dragon stones coming out of Wiseman like we learned in the recent episode they came from Rei's phantom the Fallen Angle.

O.N: But no ever said she never had help. Keep reading if you want to know if the Fallen Angel is Haruto's ally or enemy.

ZER0: that's right... hey! you never even told me if she was or not, talk about trust between partners. Ah never mind, we will soon come to see Haruto find a few new Magic tricks and soon, maybe Dragons power will be invoked. Any way let's see what happens next time.

Next time on Kamen Rider Wizard!

Asuna: You want me to what?"

Haruto & Rei: KISS HIM/ME!

Nodoka: Kiss?!

Rei: Haruto!

Haruto: So this is the power of Pactio..Humph Now Class Showtime daa.

Next Episode: Power bonds the Pactio!


End file.
